Home Alone
by chaann
Summary: AU - While Granny is off on a trip, Sasori enjoys the solitude of a winter break home alone. Well, the first couple days are peaceful. That changes one night when someone dares to break in! Who is the one in trouble though; Sasori or the robber? DeiSasoDei
1. sasori catches a kitty

Being lonely is one thing while being alone is another. You can be alone and feel happy, but you can't be lonely and feel happy at the same time. It just doesn't work that way!

Pouring himself a glass of water, Sasori made his way back to his bedroom. It was just his second night alone since his Granny Chiyo left for a week long, Christmas Cruise - and he still couldn't sleep from the stress.

The trip wasn't a complete surprise, she had actually been planning to go with her younger brother for a long time now. Years even. Still, Sasori couldn't help but feel paranoid about being all alone for, what he thought, was a long period of time. It was embarrassing. He was far too old to think like this! Heck, it wasn't as if he hadn't been left home alone before. Sure not often and not for very long...

All his peers were in the loop of being a delightful mixture of mischievous and rebellious; and here his little Granny was trusting him to take care of the house. A big empty house, one that was just begging to host a party!

Wait, hold on...

Of course he wasn't going to do that! He wasn't like his peers. That's not to say Sasori was a dork or a nerd. No, he had something special about him that just seemed to give people the creeps. What is it? His love of the doll and marionette-arts? Or perhaps it's maybe his lingering fascination with beautiful people.

Ah yes, it might be just that.

Sasori only wanted to associate with the attractive people of the world. Highly attractive. Unbelievably attractive. Friends never did stay friends for very long... As they would immediately run to the hills, far away from the scrawny, unthreatening yet somehow incredibly disturbing redhead.

That and he wasn't supposed to host a party.

Of course though, he never told these people about the prior situations. Each new friend fell for the trick of; he's being bullied and/or ostracized for no real reason. He just needs my help! I can change him!

Boy oh BOY, would they learn their lesson quick. Like a bee sting he was. Of perhaps like his name sake, a much more dangerous scorpions sting.

Snickering as he climbed into bed, he took one last drink of his water and put in on the side table. "Imagine me, throwing a holiday party filled to the brim with sweaty attractive bodies...All while the old gal is gone. Yeah right." He muttered, turning in for the second time that night.

Lightly thinking of the raging thoughts about a dream party filled with beautiful dream people, finally he began to drift off. His heartbeat began to slow, his breathing got a little deeper. Sleep was on the brink of taking him away to dreamland.

That is... until there was a loud thud.

His eyes shot open and he jumped up to his bedside. THAT was a new noise. Perhaps the big'old house was just creaking with brand new sudden non explainable thumps? Oh, but a quick look wouldn't hurt though, right?

Carefully he climbed out of bed, being as quiet as possible. "What am I doing, it was probably nothing!" He whispered to himself as he sat back on the bed.

"Achoo!"

In an instant Sasori was back on his toes and across his room. There he grabbed a large, unused puppet arm, holding it as if it were a weapon. Too bad he took all his sharp carving tools downstairs since there wasn't a grouchy old lady in the house to tell him otherwise. Waaait. Even if he did have a knife, what was he going to do, stab someone tonight?

"I'm not crazy, old houses don't sneeze!" Sasori whispered frantically as he picked up a hand mirror and slid it under the door, peering for the intruder.

The fellon was no where in sight. Both the thump and sneeze had been relatively quiet, so Sasori concluded they were still downstairs. Opening the door slowly, he held the arm tightly as he made his way down the hallway. He froze as he saw a shadow of a figure slinking their way up the stairs, causing the wooden floor to creak. Panicking, he rushed into the doorway of the nearest room to hide.

There really was someone in his house! Too bad for him his only plan was: when the person walks by, whack!

Things got worse. Sadly, the figure of the burglar ran by far too fast for Sasori to swing at. This person knew exactly what they were looking for - the master bedroom. Sasori swallowed the lump in his throat and followed the thin male who was cloaked in tight black clothing.

He had to admit it was kind of unfortunate. The outfit. Not being burglarized this quickly into being left home alone. This little getup was a problem of its own. It was the cliche burglar costume, even including the ski mask. How unartistic - just dreadful!

Sasori silently thanked his mother and father in heaven. He had always been embarrassed about his lithe figure and short stature. Now it was nothing but a blessing as his catlike movements went unnoticed by the intruder. Slowly, slowly, he crept up on the male who was bagging his Granny's jewels.

Slowly, slowly, THWACK!

He brought the puppet arm right on top of their skull, sending them crashing to the floor, just like a puppet who had their strings cut. Instead this was a human - a human who was now completely unconscious of course.

"I, I did it!" Sasori cheered, pumping his fist into the air, grinning at the lump of a figure. Dropping to the floor he got started on what would be his next brilliant plan. "Now let's get you tied up."

Grabbing the mans foot, he started dragging him down the hall to his bedroom. On his way out, his Granny Chiyo's knitting box caught his attention. "I can use the yarn to tie him up!" He said using his other hand to reach for a couple bundles, tucking them under his arms and in the waistline of his pajama pants.

Dragging the man, Sasori was courteous enough to be careful of his head. The head that he had already smashed, because you see his Granny didn't raise no rude boy.

The figure wasn't the tallest, nor was it the biggest, but it was still heavy when being held by his scrawny arms. The next pull by the arms this time yanked the bottom of the burglars black shirt up, giving Sasori a view that was of the highest beauty.

He blushed a bright scarlet at the sight of the muscular stomach and chest he had exposed. Any other response would be unnatural in this situation, but that was a hella fine body down there.

"W-wow, that's so hot!" He squealed in a whisper at the sight of the fine set of well defined abs. "Oh my gosh, I wish I could keep you as a pet or, or smother your abs with my lips!"

First things first, he was on a mission.

After the man was safely in his room, Sasori got started in binding the wrists and ankles of the burglar in the yarn. "What's that one other thing they do in the movies..." He mumbled as he looked at the bound man. He snapped his fingers. "Oh! Pillow case over the head! I think?"

While putting the thin case over their head, Sasori's eyes wandered back over to the still exposed chest. "I should...probably cover him back up." He mumbled as he reached for the bunch of shirt that had collected near his collar bone and neck.

Right before he grabbed it he retracted his hand. "Well, he did break into MY house." He started reasoning with himself. "And I do enjoy the sight of it... I enjoy it a lot."

Looking around the room, Sasori smiled wickedly. Scootching foreword on his knees, he pressed all his finger tips against the soft skin. "Do I dare?" He sighed, taking one last look around. "Yes, yes I do."

Pressing both hands against the fantastic pectoral muscles, he dragged his hands down to the incredible six pack and back up the sides, returning the the chest and grazing the others perk nipples. Goosebumps formed on his skin - Sasori's skin. This was such a thrill!

Right as he went to do it a second time, the body began to stir sending Sasori scampering back, the puppet arm returning to his hand.

"Ow, my h-head, un." The burglar groaned as he squirmed in the bindings. "Wh-what the hell? What's on my head!?"

"A p-pillow case!" Sasori yelled raising the arm even higher, scared that the now conscious man could somehow break his way lose in any second. Which would be unlikely since Sasori did a good job tying him with yarn.

The burglar groaned loudly and arched his back at the pain throbbing through his head. "Dammit, I got caught? I thought the house was empty cause the old hag left!"

Sasori shook his. "No! I'm her grandson, I live here too."

"Ah...And I bet you already called the cops?"

"No! Not yet!" Sasori said shaking his head again, the arm waving a bit as he trembled.

He completely forgot about calling the police. Curse that distractingly gorgeous body!

"Wait, why is my shirt pulled up, un?" The burglar muttered, noticing the cooler air on his chest. He moved his body around as he still tried to get up, even with his hands tied behind his back and legs bound together. At least pulling his shirt down would be nice.

Sasori on the other hand wasn't going to have any of that. This burglar wasn't going anywhere. Raising the puppet arm as high as possible, he brought it back on their head, yet again knocking them unconscious. This guy was going no where - and how dare he try to cover that beautiful chest back up!

Sasori needed restitution!

Moving towards the figure, Sasori went after the pillowcase. One thing he thought he should at least know was what the intruder looked like. Taking the pillowcase off, he went to remove the ski mask next. Slowly and carefully he peeled the mask back. Goodness gracious! He gasped and then moaned lightly. The face was just as magnificent as the body!

Before his Granny left, she told him how to generally handle a burglar or any similar situation where an oogly-boogly entered the house. She however didn't tell him what to do if the oogly-boogly was drop dead gorgeous! It honestly could not be dealt with the same way he was taught, right?

The Police come and take this handsome, High Lord of Beauty away? No thank you! This was no regular oogly-boogly. This was going to be HIS oogly-boogly.

Removing the rest of the mask he made a disgruntled noise at the thick blond hair that slipped its way down around his neck and face. Sasori just adored blonds. Looking further he noticed the hair was tied back. "Long hair?" He questioned curiously as he went to untie it.

There it all unfurled and Sasori grew absolutely giddy at the sight of the long, oh so long, blond locks. He had seen cute men in his life, sure, but never had he see one that looked like they could rule the universe, adorned in gold and jewels. Let alone be in his bedroom, bound and tied on his floor.

This one was all for him.

Adding more bindings, this time to the arms and legs, Sasori grabbed his blanket off his bed and curled up on the floor. "Goodnight, Handsome." He giggled darkly as he pressed his lips against the unconscious males. "See you in the morning~"

* * *

happy december. welcome to my torture-y fic that will last through the month. ok bye


	2. kitty doesn't like his new home

The intruder woke to the sight of sunshine pooling in through the window, landing directly on his face. Blinking heavily he slowly began to wake more, each and every millisecond producing more and more pain. Oddly enough there was a pillow under his head and a blanket over him though. What was going on?

"Oh shit... My head!" He then groaned as he writhed in his rope bindings, ultimately not getting far. Remembering where he was, he scrunched his eyes closed. "Oh shiiit!" He howled then louder, thrashing a bit in a mixture of pain and over-all agony.

"Oh! And I was just about to wake you."

The burglar nearly jumped out of his skin as the door swung open. Looking over, eyes went wide at the sight of a small frail looking redheaded boy crab walking into the, what appeared to be a bedroom, with a plate of food in one hand and a cup of juice in the other.

Why in the world was he not waking up in a jail cell!? Well, this couldn't be so bad... Right? This was a kid! No respected teen or adult wore red and green teddy pajamas. He should be able to get out of this within the next couple of hours. This was no biggie.

Sasori sat on the floor with the blond male and helped him sit up, resting him so his back was leaning against he end of his bed. This man was his guest! He wanted the lovely blond to be comfortable. Lovely blond indeed. Up and wide awake made the oogly-boogly even more magnificent. He could just dive into those pools of holy sky blue...

Mercy. He has seen the light!

"I thought you might be hungry so I made you breakfast!" Sasori cooed as he brought the food closer to the other male. "I also thought your head might be hurting, so here!" He then offered, holding up a little red pill to the other males lips; as well as the glass of juice.

The burglar kept their mouth clamped shut for a moment as they gave the redhead a demented look; nose crinkled. What the hell! Breakfast? Painkillers? And why was his shirt still pulled up!? However not wanting to be in anymore pain, slowly the blond opened his mouth to take the pill as well as a drink.

Duh! This was just a kid, he probably didn't know any better. Like, to have actually called the police the night before and NOT keep the criminal and NOT feed the criminal. It was like a child caught a tiger and was expecting it to be like having a kitten - and he was not a pet in the first place! However he was not one to turn down a meal...

"Here, say, ahhh!" Sasori cooed some more as he forked a bite of the fluffy pancakes he had brought upstairs. "I made these just for you, Handsome!"

Handsome already had a mouthful by the time he heard the redhead call him that. "Excuse me, Handsome?" He asked, chewing the food a little slower, now becoming more cautious of the freaky kid.

"My name is Sasori," He pressed on, moving closer. "I don't know your name, but YOU are absolutely STUNNING."

Handsome choked a little and Sasori was quick to offer him another drink to pass the rest down. "Oh uh, thank you, un? But my name is DeidaRAH - "

The blond froze in shock and horror as he watched Sasori lick the fork that had been in his mouth, as well as the rim of the glass where he had taken a drink from. Maybe getting out of here would take more than a couple hours...

"Mm, you taste delicious."

Deidara wanted to puke.

After the items had been cleaned from the Handsome flavorings, Sasori scooped up some more food, ready for the next bite. "Open wide, Handsome~"

As much as Deidara wanted to avoid eating any further, he was indeed hungry and the food prepared was ultimately delicious. So unfortunately for him, this went on back and forth for a while. Feed and then clean the utensils, over and over. Each time it happened, yeah, it didn't get any less creepy. Deidara didn't say anything though. What if he ticked the kid off and then suddenly murder was on the agenda? He liked living thank you very much. Well, at least he thought he did... He currently wasn't enjoying himself at all. Rent and school bills were adding up as of lately too making life more difficult... Not to the point of actually pursuing his own death though. So yeah, life was alright-ish.

After being fed, Sasori took the fork and cleaned it with his tongue one last time. Deidara squirmed in his spot. This kid was crazy! Suddenly an idea formed in his head. "Hey un, you think I'm attractive, right?" He asked flicking his head back, sending his long blond locks in what could be considered a sexy manner.

"Oh yes." Sasori nodded excitedly, sending his own red hair flopping about. Things could be looking up for him! Did the blond finally catch on that he was interested?

Licking his lips, Deidara sent him a flirty wink. "Then how about you let me go and not call the cops... And I give you a kiss."

Bursting out laughing, Sasori slapped his leg before leaning in to press the side of his face into Deidara's still exposed chest. Caressing the skin gently, this time Deidara got the goosebumps.

"Oh no, I kissed you plenty while you were unconscious." Sasori giggled, pulling away as he dragged his finger under Deidara's chin, using an excessive amount of fingernails. "Anymore kissing and my sweet little lips would get chapped."

Deidara's jaw dropped as he began to feel sick again. For a couple reasons, but he had priorities at the moment. "So, y-you're still gonna call the cops, un?"

Giggling, Sasori leaned in and pressed his face right into the crook of the other males neck this time. "Oh no. You're going to be staying right here with me. The police don't deserve someone as incredible as you." He sighed as he breathed in the scent of the blonds neck with excessive amount face-to-neck action. "Ahh, heavenly."

Staying? With this Sasori kid? Now Deidara felt REALLY sick. He hadn't cried since he was ten so the tears pricking the corners of his eyes brought on yet another form of dread. He could just imagine the little freak licking them up and making some inappropriate remark.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom, Handsome? I can help you pee, y'know." Sasori asked as he pulled away, already placing his hands at the older males waist line, eager to help remove his pants. "What about a bath, do you need to wash up? I can bathe you too."

Oh goodie. An inappropriate remark was made anyway.

"Fuck." Deidara groaned. He did have to pee. "Yeah, I need to piss. Let's go, un."

Overjoyed, Sasori helped him up and assisted him in hopping awkwardly to the bathroom. Sasori sighed dreamily as he undid the males black pants and pulled down the front of his undergarments. "Beautiful." He sighed at the sight of the bountiful, and also very neat, dick.

That certainly didn't make this experience any better for the blond. Compliment or not. Kind of made Deidara want to piss on the little weirdos face, but it was best not pee on the guy who can easily ruin your life.

What if Sasori actually found being pissed on to be kinky?

Ugh.

He probably did.

Deidara groaned shakily as he wiggled his hips towards the toilet. Sasori took his place behind him, holding onto the length to keep aim. "Now don't be shy, Handsome. Just go freely... No need to be embarrassed, your little friend looks delightful!"

Groaning even louder, Deidara took a deep breath. He relaxed and in a couple moments was going. This was Hell. Maybe he got hit on the head so hard that he died. Sasori being a weird form of the devil. Yes, that seemed about right. Sasori was Satan. Yes, it made perfect sense.

Watching Sasori put his dick away, Deidara cringed as he then saw the little male sniff and even try licking his hands. "This is hell, this is hell..." He muttered looking towards the ceiling.

Sasori took one last long lick a sighed. "You smell heavenly and taste delicious down here too, y'know."

"I'm in hell, I'm in hell."

Smiling at Deidara, Sasori thought about what to do next with his new...buddy. He certainly no longer felt alone, he rather instead felt as if he was on cloud nine. This was heaven! When his Granny would come back, she wouldn't be the only one sad to see Winter Break end. This, was sure to be one to look back on fondly.

He had to take full advantage of it.

Carefully leading the bound male downstairs, he worked hard to plop him on the couch. "Let's watch a movie! I've only ever done it once with a friend and it didn't end so well."

Deidara tilted his head as he awkwardly wormed his way as far as possible from the redhead. While doing so he scoped out the exit of the house; the front door. "The movie didn't?" He finally asked in a tired tone from squirming as well as in general confusion as to how you could possibly watch a movie incorrectly.

Sasori shook his head and rested his elbows on his knees. "No, my attempt to lick all their buttery fingers from the popcorn. They ran off before I could finish the second one." He groaned aloud as he recalled that dreadful day. "That mean girl never ever talked to me again."

"How tragic, un."

"Oh and she had such lovely hands as well." Sasori murmured sitting back up, holding his own body as if no one would do so for him. Looking over to Deidara who had moved further away than where he was placed, he got an idea. "I wonder if you have nice hands." He said crawling along the couch to forcefully flip the blond onto his stomach, just so he could see the hands that were tied behind his back.

"What the fuck? Get 'offa of me!"

Sasori ignored him and his pleas and frowned at the hands. They appeared lovely, yes. The nails were short, but well maintained, the fingers long and thin. The main problem were the callouses on a few of his fingertips.

"Why do you have these?" He asked bitterly, tugging as pressing the thicker chunks of skin.

These callouses ruined his wonderful pet's overall beauty!

"Ouch!" Deidara yelped as another was so cruely tugged at. "I got them from years of working with clay - now let me up, un!" he yelled, trying to turn his head but ultimately failing as all and any movement while lying stomach first proved to be quite tiresome.

Sasori gasped."So y-you're an artist?"

"Uh, yeah? The hell man... That's why I was trying to steal from you, I need to pay for my stupid Art School tuition/debt/crap, un."

Hearing that pushed Sasori over the edge. He moaned loudly, tilting his head back, letting it all out. "You're an artist like me!" He roared as he climbed up so he was straddling Deidara's ass. Leaning down he brushed the blond hair away from his ear and whispered into it, "That's such a turn on~"

"Yippee."

Sasori ground his pelvis harshly against Deidara eliciting a loud moan. "Why are you so perfect!" He cried as he ground down a few more times, moaning more and more with each time.

On the other end, Deidara bit his bottom lip, closed his eyes and tried to think of better thoughts. He was at home, in his own cozy bed, and certainly did not have a psychotic little teen dry humping him. There was nothing pleasant about feeling the kid's hard dick rubbing and pressing against him. I mean, Deidara had standards and morals to uphold. He knew very well how to control himself.

The redhead was very different with different motives involving his dick. Pressing on further, he slid his hands up the back of his captives shirt, caressing the spine and firm back muscles. He also began to laugh as the skin beneath his fingers prickled with small bumps and a shiver spiral up their spine.

Sasori's moans then only got louder and his hand movements along Deidara's spine got rougher. "Mm! Deidara, this feels so good~" He howled. Grinding his hips still, they got harder and slower until Sasori moaned very loud as he came, even giving the soft back a good scratch with his sharp nails. "Ahn, Deidara~"

There were definitely going to be some bad scratch marks.

Deidara however didn't say anything and simply remained quiet as the boy finished grinding out the last of his erection. It's not like he had a option, nor did his opinion at the time really matter. This punk was clearly going to do whatever the hell that he wanted to. On the other hand, it did bug him that Sasori had the audacity to moan his name like that. He honestly would have rather been called Handsome again.

Suddenly a wave of realization came over Sasori. "Ah! I didn't mean to do that." He cried as he climbed off the other male. Turning the blonds head away from being pressed into the cushion, he caressed the tan cheek, kissing it now and then. "I'm so sorry, I have no idea what came over me!"

Came over him? More like came over Deidara!

Sighing, Deidara turned his face back from facing Sasori and ground it back down into the cushion. "Well, I honestly can't get too mad. I was once a teenaged boy too, un. It sucks."

Sasori stared at the other a male with wide eyes. It was almost as if he wanted to say something, but he shook his head and ignored it. Instead he took it that he was forgiven for using his pet as a sex toy.

Looking on into nothingness for a moment before resting his head in between Deidara's bare shoulder blades, still not yet wanting to pull the black shirt down. "How even old are you, Handsome?" He asked, gently toying with the long locks of hair that had fallen to hide the rest of the others face.

"Twenty." Deidara spoke in a muffled tone into the cushion, not bothering to give the redhead the eye contact he probably wanted. That is until an most awful thought crossed his mind. "You're not under eighteen are you, un?" He snapped, lifting his head. "Oh man, don't be under sixteen!"

Choosing not to answer that, lest he have his Handsome think differently of him, Sasori instead asked a question of his own and moved the toy with the red marks he put on the tan back, pinching them and running his finger along the skin that had swelled into fine lines. "How old do you think I am?"

Deidara didn't like the sound of that response. "Based on your unsettling, sex driven personality; sixteen, seventeen? But unfortunately for me, you look fourteen, un." He grumbled the last bit, another wave of fear going through his stomach; turning into a solid lump of sorrow.

Sasori smacked his lips and smiled sweetly. "Oh, isn't that interesting." He hummed, pressing little kisses up and around the blond's scratched up spine.

"Wait! You have to let me know - I don't wanna be labeled as a pedophile, yeah!" Deidara yelled, squirming about and away from the soft and gentle kisses that were being placed on his wounds.

Tilting his head side to side, Sasori hummed some more in thought. "Oh right, pedophile." He said finally after taking another long break in between the burglar's shoulder blades.

Deidara wasn't liking this quiet change in the redhead. Suddenly another thought burst into his head. Not a very clever one either. "I could call the police and charge you for...hostage! Kidnapping, un! Keeping me prisoner to your creepy sexual ways! I dunno, man!"

"Oh? And who are the going to believe? The adult who probably has all the items that have been reported missing from the neighborhood, all located in his house? Or a the scared, cute, lil me who is home alone for the first time." Sasori sneered, crinkling his little nose and yanking the ponytail that was tied up on top of his hostage's head; as if he was smearing it in his face that he was stuck.

Yeah ok, so that's exactly what Sasori was trying to prove.

Deidara paled and rested his face back into the couch cushion as Sasori let the chunk of hair go. No matter what, the brat on top of him would prevail. He, was a sitting duck and they both knew it.

"Now that that's settled," Sasori sighed as he got off Deidara. "I'll turn the movie on for you while I wash up this nasty mess you made me do."

"Yeah man, wonderful." He groaned as Sasori so kindly moved him to a new and more comfortable position, even putting a fluffy pillow under his head.

When Sasori came back, showered and in clean clothes, minus real pants, he replaced the fluffy pillow for his lap. "Oh, isn't this just lovely." He chuckled lightly as he tickled hairline on Deidara's head.

Deidara didn't say anything and simply closed his eyes. The movie was a cheesy romantic comedy. A poorly written one at that. Instead of watching, he decided on taking a nap. Not to mention his head still hurt like hell from being hit so many times. Which he had yet to realize was the reason behind the copious amount of pain he was experiencing. However the head touching did feel nice. Very soothing.

Maybe it would all feel better when he'd wake up. In fact, maybe, just maybe, he'd wake up in his bed. Or if he was lucky, even prison.

"Mmn...Wouldn't...that be nice..."

* * *

rough week.. idk how many parts this is going to be. it's all supposedly done but I feel like I want to add another creepy Sasori scene. anyway, BYE LOSERS


	3. kitty get the royal treatment

Deidara didn't wake up from his nap in his bed, not even prison which he would have also preferred. Opening his eyes he looked down and frowned at the feeling of being kissed. Sasori was bent over and had been happily making out with him while he had been asleep.

And not just a gentle kissing, we're talking full blow making out and licking. Far too much licking.

Growling at the brat who decided to have their way with his lips, Deidara calmly collected a wad of spit and aimed for Sasori's face as said redhead pulled away once he noticed his pet had awoken. Deidara couldn't help but smirk as he got a direct hit on the little weirdo's cheek and hair. Unfortunately for him, Sasori seemed unfazed by the wet wad; in fact, he was rather delighted. Lifting his head back up so he wasn't craning over the blond, he raised his hand and used his finger to collect the saliva. Looking at it resting on his finger for a moment, he popped it into his mouth.

Cringing at the sight, Deidara wasn't really all that surprised. What was one more new oddity to add to the list of weird shit this kid does? He hasn't even been with the kid for one day! Things couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Oh no! I shouldn't have done that." Sasori lamented as his eyes began to well up with tears.

Tears? Now that was a bit of a surprise.

"Man...What are you talkin about, un?"

"I could have used it as a lubricant!" Sasori wailed as he yanked himself out from under Deidara's head. "I could have smeared it around the finger and then put it up my - "

Deidara's blue eyes went wide in horror as he quickly figured out where Sasori was going. "Okay! I get what you mean, stop!" He cried, flopping about awkwardly trying not to hear what was to come next.

Pursing his lips, Sasori moved to sit on the floor and rested his head on the other males chest. "Are you hungry, Handsome? Do you maybe need to pee again?"

"Y'know, I am hungry again."

After moving rooms, Sasori placed a plate of food in front of Deidara before sitting down beside him at the dining table. "You are the most special, so I will feed you first!" He giggled as he picked up the sandwich he had made specific to Deidara's request. "Open wide!"

Grumbling but still opening his mouth wide, Deidara ate yet another meal that had been prepared in his own personal hell. Hey, at least the grub was good. Better than the shit he cooked for himself at his own place. Really though, this was not how the blond wanted to spend the last week of his Winter Break. He was actually hoping to take a little drive and spend a couple days somewhere warm down south after spending the Christmas season working extra long hours.

"We should probably start having sex pretty quick."

Deidara gagged on the food when that load of new word vomit poured from Sasori's lips. "Excuse me!? I do not agree to this, un!"

Taking a bite of his own food, Sasori hummed and kicked his feet that hardly touched the ground cheerily. "Isn't it cute? That little speech impediment of yours. I just love it~" He moaned, covering his mouth politely as he spoke with his mouth full.

Putting his sandwich down he moved to straddle the blond, but stopped halfway. Changing his mind, he instead kneeled down and undid the other males pants, ignoring the frantic pleas to stop. "Mm, your dick is so good looking." He growled as he held the soft member up by the tip, running his eyes up the length to meet Deidara's disdained expression. "It's handsome, just like you!" He joked lightly.

"Put it back, Sasori."

"But why? It looks so good... So good I could almost eat it!" He broke out into a fit of giggles as he pressed on and moved just his lips around the length in gentle kisses. Pulling away he licked his lips and sighed. "Mm, I taste you on my lips, but I wonder what your cum tastes like."

"N-no! I don't consent or something!"

Sasori ignored that plea too as he went down on Deidara's slowly hardening dick fast, moaning around it constantly causing a gentle vibration. Deidara in turn tried to hide his moans and continue to reject the boy, but ultimately failed. One could only avoid temptation for so long, especially when you really have no other option.

Can this even be called temptation when you're forced into pleasure?

Near the floor squirming with glee at the peep of the first moan, Sasori grabbed the base and began touching the areas below it. From balls to thighs to as much ass as he could grab from behind, he went all out. Even occasionally slapping the thighs still dressed in the skin tight pants.

"Nn! S-Sasori, s-s-stop this!"

"I love it when you moan my name, Handsome. It sound lovely!" Sasori complimented after he pulled away with a loud pop. "This is the first time I've even had a dick in my mouth." He then kissed up the length's vein. "It's nice to hear that I'm doing a good job in pleasuring you. I hope in the future I can pleasure you so much more!"

Deidara threw his head to the side and then back. Damn that was cute. The little expression on Sasori's face as he stuffed his dick into his mouth over and over that is. Freaky but cute. From this angle Sasori almost looked like a girl. Not to mention he was also getting close, well... If it hadn't been for the fact that Sasori wanted to chat him up about how they were going to do more in the 'future'. That tid bit was sort of a turn off.

"Ugh, shit. Just stop talking to me and get back to sucking, un." Deidara yelled with his eyes closed tight, just hoping to get this over with.

Maybe if he didn't look at the redhead, things would seem better.

Sasori smiled wildly at the other caving in and just accepting what he had to offer. "Yes sir!" He cheered before dropping back onto the bound males penis.

Still not being bothered by the blonds commands for more pleasure, Sasori instead began feeling uncomfortable elsewhere. Moving around and using a free hand he pulled down his boxers and took out his hardened dick to pump it along as he pleasured the other male. He moaned around the length again at the feeling of the pressure building up in his lower extremities.

"Shit! Sasori...I'm gonna cum."

Nodding at the warning, Sasori removed his mouth and pumped Deidara hard and fast, his other hand doing the same thing to himself. Pointing the tip of the blonds dick towards his mouth; Sasori was ready to be cummed on.

Deidara scowled and rolled his eyes back in disgust. That was something he couldn't bring himself to even witness. He wasn't just disgusted with the other male, he was disgusted with himself for liking this. All in all, it was pretty hot on top of feeling good. What he really wanted was to spread his legs and yank the boy closer by his red hair. Things unfortunately can't really go your way though when your arms are bound behind your back and your legs are tied together.

"S-Sasori!" He cried as he came, sending a couple streams of semen around and in the redheads mouth.

Sasori didn't close his mouth afterwards, but instead focus on cumming as well. It didn't take too long. Heck, his face was covered in a lovely gift from a lovely person. How simply arousing!

Cumming in his own hand, Sasori milked out his erection, aiming to collect all of his leftovers. His other hand collected Deidara's from his face, and then spat out what was in his mouth.

"Look, Handsome! I have my cum in one hand, and your cum in the other!" Sasori beamed, holding them up so Deidara could have a good look. A little too close. "How great is that?"

"U-ugh, gross."

Slurping up Deidara's cum from his right hand, Sasori rolled it in his mouth briefly before spitting it back out into his hand. Next taking his left hand, he did the same thing to his own. A chill went up Deidara's spine as he watched on in horror. Sasori then repeated this back and forth a few times. Each time it got more normal for the blond to witness, even getting a tad bit hot to see as well.

Well, if the person in front of him was a hot twenty or so year old woman doing the same thing, that would be hot. Also if he had the option on weather he wanted this or not. Choices are good, especially in this situation.

"Ugh... Man that's really...grosser than gross." Deidara cringed as Sasori finally slurped up both of the wads.

Letting the mixture of cum dribble back onto his hand once more, Sasori then sighed before standing up and washing his hands. Like hell Deidara was going to question why he didn't swallow it. I mean, based on what the redhead was in to, how could he not?

Gross people do gross things right?

Aiding Deidara back up the stairs, they both went down the hallway and towards the bathroom. "Do you need to brush your teeth? I can lend you my brush. I don't care about your germs, Handsome." Sasori asked, already going to get it out of the mirror cabinet.

Deidara frowned but still ran his tongue over his teeth. They felt fuzzy and dirty. Lowering his head, he groaned aloud. "Yeah, let's brush my teeth."

Lowering the toilet lid for the otherwise incapacitated blond, Deidara took a seat and Sasori happily took part in brushing his lover's teeth. Kissing the clean mouth once before he was shooed away, Sasori got started immediately brushing his own, actually trying his hardest to collect the 'germs'.

Taking out a hairbrush, he cleaned out the previous hairs, which belonged to his Granny, and then brushed the long blond locks till the mass of hair was sleek and smooth. "It's unbelievable how gorgeous you are..." Sasori sighed as he caressed Deidara's cheek before pecking it lightly. "You are true art."

Deidara frowned. All this praise was losing it's impact fast. Impact as this was getting less and less special. Even though it was never too special in the first place. What was with this little freaks obsession with beauty? Perhaps he had low self esteem?

"You know, you're not so bad looking either, un." Deidara threw out there, taking a shot to see if the kid needed a booster in his own confidence.

"I know~ I'm adorable!"

...Or perhaps Sasori was very aware of his good looks and remained proud and boastful.

"Just so you know, I'm not into you though. I don't dig kids." Deidara scowled, chewing the inside of his cheek as Sasori pushed around the long hair in foolish and childlike styles.

Preoccupied with the hair, or perhaps for another reason, Sasori ignored that remark. With the blond like this, it didn't matter what he was into. They'd be doing things like S&M for example; if he was into it or not.

"If we had kids, what do you think they would look like?"

Gagging, Deidara threw he head back foreword in an attempt to attack at Sasori. "The hell, man!? We're both guys, don't even think like that!"

Dodging the headbut easily, Sasori tsk'd and grabbed the blonds head roughly to prevent him from doing it again. "Do you think they'd have your lovely blond hair and my darling brown eyes?" He sighed, putting Deidara in a headlock.

Deidara paled and began to struggle in the headlock. "Shit, no! That's so stupid, un! Stop!" He screeched, clearly not enjoying this conversation, oblivious to the fact the grip around his neck was getting tighter and tighter.

At the other end, Sasori was loving this more and more with each incredible thought that raced through his warped head. "Oh! What if they had my fiery red hair and your passionate blue sapphires? Boy or a girl? Names too!"

"Gross!" He coughed. "This is dumber than dumb, un! Men getting pregnant and having kids is so stupid!" He spat out angrily before coughing a few more times.

"I think you'd look so darling with a baby bump. Imagine you, mothering my baby."

"U-ugh... No..."

"Ohh! But what if we both had baby bumps..." Sasori sighed dreamily before frowning. He looked down when he felt a heavy weight in his arms. "Oh... I got too excited and cut off his oxygen supply... Oh dear."

Lowering the taller boy to the bathroom floor, Sasori performed a mixture of halfassed CPR and face patting. "Come on Handsome, come back to me. You're tougher than this." He cooed, kissing him every so often just for the heck of it. If face patting wasn't irritating to Deidara, the sweet kisses were.

"Uhh, what?" Deidara groaned, his eyes fluttering as he came to.

"Oh, hello Handsome!" Sasori smiled brightly, rubbing his nose into his cheek. "You passed out from being so excited over our baby talk."

Deidara furrowed his brows before rolling his eyes when he noticed the little freak was too busy nuzzling him.

"...Bullshit, un."

* * *

I watched a pron where the girl played around with the cum and since then i always wanted to try including it into my own. gross right? ok BYE losers


	4. kitty gets pampered and punished

Dinner was pleasant, well, pleasant for Sasori. He lit candles and more than happily cooked and fed the blond again. All in all it was delicious, yes, but Deidara was even more done playing house with Sasori. Instant ramen, grilled cheese, or scrambled eggs for life sounded great if he could get at least a few hundred yards away from the disgusting brat.

Boy had it been a long time since he last ate a roast with potatoes.

Preparing the blond for bed also turned out to be a real treat for Sasori as well. Ehh... Everything that involved Deidara was a treat. He brushed his teeth again, gave his whole body a good scratch, helped him go to the bathroom and was about to put him into his bed. Deidara was really a pet to him, a companion he could love and take care of.

"Do I really need to sleep tied up again?" Deidara asked as Sasori sat him down other side of the already small bed. "I uh, promise I won't run away, un?"

"Mm, Handsome." Sasori sighed as he stroked Deidara's hairline lovingly. It had been realized the blond was quite fond of this one and only sweet gesture as he didn't voice any complaints. "I wish I could believe you and have you envelope me in your strong arms, but I know you're a filthy rotten liar."

Nodding sadly, Deidara could do nothing but completely agree. "Filthy rotten. Y'know my man, you could do a lot better. Perhaps you should let me go?"

Sasori pursed his lips and slid his hand under Deidara to pinch a portion of his bottom. "Filthy rotten boys get spankings."

"Oh uh... I'm good! Still, let me go maybe, un?"

"Not until my Granny gets back." He then laughed lightly as he pressed his nose against the others. As Sasori snuggled down into Deidara's chest he wrapped his arms around him and sighed very loudly. "Once she's back I won't be able to keep you anymore... How tragic."

"And when is she back, un?"

"Three days." Sasori moped as he buried his face closer in Deidara's chest. Peeking upwards he scowled. "Try not to look so excited, sheesh." He sulked, sending the blond a snarky look at the sight of the more than satisfied look plastered on the blonds face.

Snorting, Deidara rested his cheek against Sasori's head. He could smell the floral shampoo he had used earlier. Of course it was floral. Why would it be anything else?

The end of the week, huh? Perhaps Deidara could last the four more days. He would win this fight against the redhead. If it was an actual fight in the first place. For now though, this bed was just getting more and more comfortable each time he lay in it.

But back to the smell of Sasori's hair...

"Ugh, my hair is really dirty..."

Sasori jumped up off Deidara's chest and out of bed. "Dirty!? Y-you need to he cleaned? I can bathe you!"

Rolling his eyes, Deidara nodded with a frown. "Yeah, I guess if I'm going to be tied up, I'm going to need help..." He then groaned out. "Bathing..."

Giddy, Sasori got started in dragging Deidara to the bathroom. Deidara inwardly smirked, not even bothered a little bit that he was being dragged along by the leg. If there was one thing he knew; it was that you can't bathe a man who is tied up and in skin tight burglar clothes.

"Oh no..."

"What's wrong my man?" Deidara asked, sitting on the edge of the tub as Sasori turned back from filling the tub. "Won't you be able to wash me?" He then said with false sadness, sticking out his chest and tilting his head downwards to look pathetic.

"Yes, but..."

"My muscles are dirty. I'm a dirty, dirty guy, un."

Hissing, Sasori tugged on the ends of his hair. He hadn't planned this far along. The reasonable thing to do would be to cut the man free and go willy-nilly with the soap on those muscles and them slide under his hands. Sasori wasn't stupid though. As soon as Deidara was untied, naked or dressed, he would be outta there in a heartbeat - Sasori's broken heartbeat.

"Well..." He sighed, propping his hostage against the tub. Running his hands along the bindings, Sasori pursed his lips and gave him an apologetic look. "I was hoping to avoid doing this again."

"Huh? What would that be?" Deidara asked, genuinely interested in just what the kid had up his sleeve. More than anything, he just wanted to be set free. Was he going to be untied? Was that was he was hoping he wouldn't have to do!?

Wait... He used the word 'again'. What was he going to do 'again'?

Leaving the bathroom momentarily, Sasori sighed sadly as he returned, holding up his trusty puppet arm. Deidara just raised a brow. A mannequin arm? Wait, was it one of his puppet's arms? What would that be used for in this situation?

"I guess I'll just have to bathe you while you're unconscious." He mumbled, raising the arm high over his head, ready to bring it crashing down.

"Wait, Wait! What!?"

"Goodnight~Handsome!"

With that he brought the arm, right on Deidara's skull. In an instant the blond was out like a light.

"Boy, this arm sure is handy." Sasori hummed, putting the wooden arm within reach as he got started on untying and undressing the blond. "Aw shucks." He whined looking at the red lump forming on Deidara's head. "I just as easily could have drugged with him with one of Ganny's sleeping pills. I'll have to remember that for the next time to prevent further damaging his pretty little head."

Smiling, Sasori glanced around wickedly as an idea formed in his head. "Well, he's injured so I might as well kiss him better." He chuckled before he leaned forward to give the swollen lump a soft kiss. "I'll give him some ice after he's clean, and maybe bake him a little treat for being such a good sport."

Removing the tight black shirt proved to be difficult and rather time consuming. Sasori was so happy when he had the incredibly brilliant idea to just cut it off. It's not like the blond NEEDED the shirt. Not to mention that, more or less, Sasori just liked the way he looked without it. Cutest nipples, next to his own of course, went to Deidara. Hiding them was a downright shame! Those fine muscles being hidden from the world? Why - it should be illegal!

Just in case Deidara woke up, he retied the wrists and ankles together. No way the blond was going to get out of a tub of water like that being all tied up.

Speaking of tub of water, the next hard part was getting the naked man into the tub of hot water while also keeping his face from being submerged. Lifting him up, as best as he could via bridal style, he dropped the blond into the tub ultimately causing a rather unhelpful mess consisting of water on the floor. On the floor and...

"Oh no, I got myself wet... I-I better...take MY clothes too..."

Sasori jumped at the opportunity to bathe a naked gorgeous man while being naked himself. What a pleasure this was! Sitting on the edge of the the tub, his feet resting in the water, he leaned forward, placed a bath pillow under Deidara's head and got started washing the beautiful muscles.

Actually, every inch of the guy was lovely.

"Oh my...this is just the best ever!" He panted and gasped excitedly as the soap lathered on the delicious pectoral muscles. The little sensation of the nipples sliding past the palms of his hands threw him overboard, and tossed his head back to squeal in delight.

He was kicking himself for not doing this on the first day with the blond. Humming, he then washed the long hair with great care. Sasori also laughed at the sight of Deidara's legs. Sure he noticed the man was well groomed around the yoo-hoo back when he helped the guy urinate, as well as when he gave him oral, but now he could see the legs and armpits had also been stripped of all hair.

Someone took care of themselves, or at least was planning a bit of a trip somewhere warm. Perhaps blondie here was a bit of a stud at school. Too bad Handsome couldn't have his romantic winter break at a southern beach, but Sasori smirked as he would try his best to give him a wild time of his own. Deidara's efforts to wax himself would not go unfulfilled.

"Soft like a baby." He sighed, stroking and lathering up a smooth leg.

With each moment of touching, washing and eyeing up the naked man, Sasori felt himself get harder and harder. Lowering a hand into the water between Deidara's legs, he pressed a finger at the tight entrance and stroked it lightly. He wasn't going to enter the unconscious male in any form, he simply wanted to touch the most vulnerable area.

Sasori you see was a thrill seeker.

"Oh Handsome, I could so easily go wild on your body..." He groaned sadly, using his other hand to touch himself and ease the pressure building up in himself.

A new thought popped into his head. Readjusting the bath pillow under Deidara's head for extra safety measures, Sasori made a quick run for his bedroom. There in his bedside drawer was just what he needed.

"Trusty old friend, let's have fun." Sasori snickered popping the toy into his mouth.

Running back to the bathroom he retook his place on the tub rim. Leaning back, he spread his legs, positioned the lightly sucked on dildo at his unprepared entrance and slowly pushed it in. He gasped in pain but carried right on moving it deeper.

Pain was a welcomed thing here with this instance.

Easing it in inch by inch he moaned louder, not ever trying to be quiet about. Who really cared if Deidara woke up while he was pleasuring himself? His opinion on this didn't even matter. Not even a little bit.

Carefully he eased the toy out and slid it back in, slowly building up a bearable pace. Aiming around, he struck his prostrate quite quickly. Sasori had done this plenty enough to become quite the professional around his own body.

"Ah! Ahn... Deidara."

"Hmmm..."

Sasori smirked down at Deidara who was groaning as he woke up. It was bound to happen, and Sasori was by no means going to stop now just because the man woke up. In fact, having the other male watch sounded like even more fun!

"Ahh~ Deidara - Deidara!"

Blue eyes finally snapped open all the way at the sound of that. Looking up to the edge of the tub, Deidara panicked as he saw Sasori awkwardly sitting there, absolutely naked while pleasuring himself in the most heinous way possible. That and he himself was naked and tied up in the bath filled with water. Thank goodness the pillow was under his head preventing him from slipping under the water.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing!?" Deidara finally yelled, the room spinning as he attempted to raise his head.

Sasori didn't respond and just carried on. He knew that in the end, Deidara would just have to deal with being grateful that he hadn't forced him into something while he was unconscious.

Ah yes, the: Thank you for not raping me while I was passed out. You're a real pal, Sasori. Thanks, my man.

Carrying on moaning he even cracked a bigger smile at the sight of Deidara not being able to take his eyes off him. In fact, "My goodness, hnmm...Deidara-ah! That's quite th-the erection you got there." He noted, nodding towards the blonds stiffening member raising out of the warm water.

Deidara chanced it and looked down. He felt like shit. There he was, a couple minutes into watching the freaky redhead, and he was already hard as a rock. At this moment he wished the pillow wasn't holding his head up so he could drown and be done with this Hell.

Clicking his tongue, Sasori then halted all hand motions and gave his guest an unwanted amount of eye contact. "Mm, Handsome... What if I were to replace the toy for you instead?"

"Absolutely not!" Deidara cringed, thrashing about in the water, gasping in pain as he head continued to throb. Man that arm did a number on his skull. Was that the reason he had so many headaches?

Sasori rolled his eyes at the pathetic attempt to try anything, and spread his legs further as he continued to play with himself. The blond would be begging for a form of release in the end anyway, and Sasori would be more than happy to provide it.

"Mm! Deidara-ah! I so wish this was you inside me~"

Gagging, Deidara scrunched his eyes shut and turned his head elsewhere as he tried to tune the brat out. It was bad enough when Sasori would call him Handsome and dote on him, but it was a whole new world of hell when his actual name was being moaned like that and he was being ignored.

It was agony to hear each breathy moan and pant.

"Deidara!" Sasori cried loudly raising the hand that was holding him steady on the side of the tub and moving it to his neglected member. The only thing supporting him now were his trembling legs. "I-I don't think I can last much longer."

Deidara didn't respond and remained adamant on ignoring the redhead, as well as his throbbing lower extremities. He would not fall victim to this little freak! This was going to be bad if he did!

Raising a leg, Sasori changed his position a little to keep balanced and stroked himself faster. His moans picking up speed and volume each and every second that passed. This was going to be good.

"Deidara-ah-ah~"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Looking down, Sasori tried his best to keep his eyes opened as he came. He growled lowly and angrily which was a change that surprised Deidara. Here Sasori had been taking such good care of this ungrateful brat and here he had the audacity to tell him to shut up like that? No thank you!

"Ahn! Deidara!" He moaned exceptionally loudly, letting his stream of cum land somewhere in the bathtub.

As Sasori panted and came down from his high, Deidara peeked an eye open and cringed in disgust at the sight of the semen on his knee. He tried and succeeded to wipe it off in the water. The bad thing was now he was siting in bath water that had cum floating around in it.

"Oh this is so gross, un."

Sasori looked down again and smiled with minor malice undertones. How dare he call his wonderful cum, the essence of his sexual desire and love for the blond, 'gross'.

"Well I'm tired now, I think I might get ready for bed." He said cheerfully as he stood up, walking out of the bathroom.

Deidara gasped as he watched the smaller male leave. "Wait! Hey, hey, you're not going to leave me in here like this, are you?"

Pursing his lips sourly, Sasori's little tongue poked through his lips as he stuck it out. "Rude, dirty boys need to be punished." He scoffed angrily. "I'll probably see you again in a couple hours."

And with that, the naked redhead was gone.

"Huh!? A couple hours? No! The water is getting cold! A-And I have..." Deidara looked down at his erection and paled at the minor pain. "And the water is dirty! With YOUR gross cum!"

"Mmmhmmm!"

"Sasori? Sasori you brat get back here and help me! Get me outta here, un!"

When it seemed as if Sasori wasn't going to comeback, Deidara had nothing else to do but to just relax and wait for the water to cool even more. It's not like the freak was going to waste his stupid-precious time with him. So he'd be back to get him out of the tub in no time. Ten minutes, twenty tops was punishment enough right? A couple hours was way too much time wasted.

* * *

another one? ok cool. thought I would be nice and update quick. poor deidara.. oh well! night bye LOSERS


	5. kitty gets to admire art

"Handsome?" A velvety voice called out faintly. "Handsome, it's time to wake up now; wakey wakey, Handsome."

Deidara slowly opened his eyes to a bright room and a headache. Man, what was up with all the headaches? Like he understood Sasori could be bit hellish with that personality but - Oh right. Sasori had been bashing him on the head with that weird arm thing. Everything about the kid was weird so... Yeah it was Sasori's fault. So what was really new here?

"Wake up and take these for your pain."

Eyes blinking rapidly, after a moment they finally focused on the loving look plaster on Sasori's face. It was unpleasant but at the same time but also in a weird way, reassuring. Moving his eyes off the smaller males face, he looked at the room around him. Confused and frustrated he frowned. "Why am I not in the bathtub? How did I get on your floor, un? Is it morning!?"

Sasori giggled and caressed Deidara's face and head bump briefly before the grabbing a glass of water that had been placed beside him. "When I came back for you after I left you in the tub, you were out cold! Literally! You were freezing!" He laughed some more as he pulled out a cold cloth to dab the lump on Deidara's head. "You slept all night."

Squirming to sit up, Deidara opened his mouth to take the two red pills and then the water from the other hand. After swallowing them with some of the water, he scowled at Sasori and flopped back down turning away from Sasori. "I wouldn't have been so cold in the tub if you hadn't left me in there." He sulked. Glancing at back at the other male who didn't seem offended in the least. Deidara could only sigh heavily out loud though, of course he wasn't bothered. "How long was I out?"

"Well, I left you in there for about two hours, and when I came back you were asleep. But! The real accomplishment was that I managed to get you out and in here without waking you up."

Deidara flinched and rolled over to face the redhead completely. "You left me in there for two hours!?"

"Well I did tell you a couple... I also dressed in you in some clothes." He laughed, tugging down the blanket he had used to warm him. "See? Pants AND boxers! You're welcome, Handsome."

Looking down, Deidara squinted at the pajama bottoms that just barely fit him; sporting a fair amount of ankle and clinging tight around the groin area. Well, this was kind of an improvement. If you completely ignored the fact Sasori had been able to move and dress him while he was asleep. Not to mention. "These aren't my pants, un... And why don't I have a shirt? Hey... are those hickeys!?"

"No shirt for you, cutie! And as for your old clothes..." Sasori laughed, tugging down the pants momentarily to show he was even wearing the undergarments. Again something of his he put onto the blond. "You will never get those old boxers back by the way." He mentioned casually, running his fingers over the tan midsection which was marred in little red and purple dots.

"What the hell? Why not!"

Lowering the waist line of his own pajama bottoms this time, Sasori flashed his boxers. "These babies belong to me, now!"

Deidara almost got teary eyed. This was all too much to handle. "I really hope that you at least washed - "

"Nope!"

"Oh, oh dear..."

Flopping down beside Deidara, Sasori got to caressing the blonds still damp hairline, just the way he liked it. "So Handsome," He spoke up after a minute, going back to kissing every so often. "what do you want to do other than go home? What can I do for you?"

Sighing at the wonderful head rub that soothed the headache, Deidara looked around at the bedroom, searching for something to do. He licked his lips as a table and shelf caught his attention. What was on them was sort of surprising? Really, it was more like: of course Sasori would have a collection of creepy-ass dolls.

Of fucking course.

"Uh, tell me about those." He gestured to the various little ladies and men. "What's up with all the dolls?"

Sasori gasped in delight and stood up, coming back and forth with what seemed like each and every doll so he could talk about each and every single one of them.

"This is Suzette. She is not a doll, she is actually a marionette."

"Haahh... Is that so?" Deidara stammered on with bleary eyes as the almost violet coloured haired maiden was crammed into his face. "She's very pretty, un."

Sasori frowned and gave Deidara a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry Handsome, you're much prettier than her. You're so delicious, I wish I could skin you alive and turn you into a human puppet!" He laughed, pulling the blanket higher to keep his guest warm.

"Oh...thanks?"

"This beauty here is Harold." Sasori then said proudly, holding up a male puppet this time. "Isn't he just darling with his little brown curls? It's real human hair you know."

Nodding at Harold, Deidara raised a brow at how Sasori knew the hair was real. "How can you tell it's real, un? Can't they make hair like...freaky life-like now?"

"Oh! I should have said this first; I made all these lovely babies. Making puppets is my art!" Sasori spoke with a smile, gesturing to the dolls all around them. "I am their father; their creator. I am their God."

Deidara felt a chill run up his spine at that. Something about the way he spoke about his art was... Kinda hot. Having pride in your artwork was a quality some artists didn't have. However... Oh right, asking the kid about his art that he had mentioned before was something he had been hoping to do. From one artist to another of course.

"This is Patricia." Sasori said holding up another female, this one having crimped, dark orange hair and a pink dress. "Isn't she just sweet like sugar?"

Deidara sighed heavily but managed to crack a very unconvincing smile. "Yeah, sure. Okay. So tell me about your art?"

Narrowing his eyes, Sasori held his puppet close. "...Patricia is quite the tea drinker. And Harold?" He pointed to the male resting against his legs. "I cut those curls right off a classmate when they weren't looking. Took me forever to harvest enough curls to completely cover my baby."

"No!" Deidara gasped out in frustration. No he did not want to hear about each dolls name and hobby or that Sasori had actually HARVESTED the required pieces from a poor unsuspecting classmate. "How did you learn to make them? How long have you been at it? Things like that, man!" He extrapolated, trying to start up a real conversation with the redhead.

Talking meant no touching.

Hopefully.

There was only two more days in this hell anyway.

Eyes widening in realization, Sasori put Patricia down and nodded. "Hmm, my Granny taught me how to make the marionettes soon after the death of my parents. So, I have to say it has been awhile." He mumbled, reaching over to toy with Harold's silky soft curls. "Unlike my parents and the respect for my grandmother, my art is eternally beautiful."

If there was one thing that Sasori thoroughly enjoyed, it was talking about his art. Each puppet was a work of true art. A form of unique and true beauty carved into each of his dear children. What he didn't like was talking about his parents and nasty old Granny. Which was unfortunate for him when Deidara didn't focus on the dollies.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your parents deaths, un." Deidara said sincerely. Had it not been for their passing, perhaps they could have raised their son not to be such a sick little freak. "Did they pass when you were little or...?"

Did you murder them with your own hands.

Sasori clicked his tongue as he touched the jawline of another piece of his art. "I was old enough to catch onto my Granny's incessant, disgusting lying to figure out that they were in fact never ever going to come home. But yes, I say I was quite young." He hissed, eyes sparking in rage.

"Bummer, man." Deidara sighed with his eyes closed, feeling a new form of sympathy build in him; clearly not seeing the deranged look in the other males eyes.

Changing the attention away from himself, "What about your family, Handsome?" Sasori asked leaning down beside him. "Why did you have to steal from us to pay for your schooling? Isn't that what parents are for?"

"Oh, I'm estranged from them."

"Estranged?" Sasori pressed on propping himself on his elbow- a juicy piece of gossip doing more than good for him.

Deidara sighed and wished he had free hands so he could rub his face. He wished he had free hands to do a lot of things, but sometimes you can't have what you want. "Yeah, I got emancipated back when I was sixteen, un." He finally said, giving up and just using his shoulder to rub his chin.

Turning his head back, Deidara realized just how close the brat was to him and Sasori wasted no time in pressing his lips against him. Sasori even used his hand to rub Deidara's face in a soothing manner that made the blond's toes curl in delight.

When the redhead wasn't acting like a complete freak - though we can all assume that that's not acting and he's actually like that - the kid was actually quite pleasant to be around. Deidara for once actually felt sort of okay being held hostage he -

"You know...lying beside each other like this while kissing, with my art all around us, it's like they're our many children and we're their parents."

Nevermind. This was never going to be an okay situation being held hostage to this little freak named Sasori. Only two days left though - one and a half if you consider the time the old lady was coming back, plus the time already spent today.

* * *

wee woo its coming to an end soon. a bit shorter as well. oh well. reminds me i need to finish the epilogue.


	6. kitty gets married

Things were getting too comfortable way too fast for Deidara's psyche. The feeding, clothing changing, bathroom trips, even gentle and constant molestation with a side order of making out and...even having his face cummed on once while he slept. Yeah that happened much to even Deidara's surprise. He'd rather have that nightmare not mentioned though. It was all getting far too routine; and it had only been three days. Three days of staying with with puny monster!

One thing he also noticed was that he actually liked to be cared for... Just a little bit. Was this what Stockholm syndrome felt like? Well, it was also very clear that Sasori enjoyed caring for him as well. It was thoughts like these that made Deidara send his skull colliding with any surface that could provide a form of pain as punishment. How dare he let himself think so lightly of the little freak.

Day four was something Deidara really looked foreword to as it would be the last. The day after the fourth Granny Whats-her-Face would be home and he would be free to go. However! Day four unfortunately came with a bit of. a shocker. Which is saying something since everything Sasori does is something... Shocking.

"You look so handsome!" He sighed dreamily, tugging around the dress-shirt he had just successfully put on the blond via drugging and dressing while he had been passed out asleep. "I can't believe this day has finally come."

Deidara held his eyes closed in a very long blink. He was really tired. Trying again, maybe when he'd open them he would be in his own room, snuggled into Sasori's bed. Opening his eyes he didn't see his room or his bed. Instead he saw Sasori wearing an oddly fitted wedding dress that once belonged to the kid's dead mother.

Yes, today they were playing pretend wedding. Freaky.

Fidgeting around in uncomfort as his shirt and bow tie were being done up, Deidara looked down at the smaller male with a strange form of neutrality. What was he going to do? Fight the kid with wiggles? Many times this has been said... No matter what, Sasori was absolutely going to get his way; if Deidara liked it or not. He had learned his place in this house over these past few days. Not to mention he had a feeling Sasori would pinch him again.

And he pinched hard!

Not putting up a fight seemed like the safest idea since he did feel quite woozy after waking up only to see this whole catastrophe of a wedding going on. Speaking of waking up, he had been doing so with more dizziness and less headaches. What was Sasori up to now? Sure he saw that weird arm less often, so maybe his food being drugged now? He certainly wouldn't put it past the kid to do so. Besides, he didn't recall being dressed as a groom.

This wedding thing was a total drag on his manhood though. Maybe manhood wasn't the right word... human rights maybe? He should at least get a say in this situation without getting beaten. It also wasn't as if Sasori looked bad in the dress. It was odd, but not a - oh who am I kidding. Deidara hated it and wished he could burn the dress with Sasori still in it. Perhaps if he put a little more effort, flames would come shooting out of his eyes. Burn Sasori, melt metal and set and the dress ablaze. With Sasori still inside of course.

This was completely stupid.

Why oh why hadn't he been given the gift of laser vision in place of his smashing good looks!

"Well... Don't you look... Pretty."

Giggling, Sasori looked up at Deidara who had just complimented him. "You're so sweet, Handsome. Perhaps I should start addressing you as my Darling from now on since we're getting married."

Deidara narrowed his eyes at the idea of being Sasori's "Darling". Handsome was a compliment while Darling was just plain possessive. He didn't voice any complaints but rather he just sighed heavily and took it like a man. This was supposedly the last day of it all if he recalled correctly.

What would happen tomorrow? Who knows. Freedom hopefully and not some sick joke of Sasori lying to him the whole time.

"Yes, from now on you will be my Darling. My sweet Deidarling." Sasori laughed to himself, giving the other man's chest a good pat before getting up to finish arranging the setup for their little wedding.

Groaning under his breath, Deidara face curdled in distress. "Please don't call me Deidarling, un."

"Well excuse me! I thought it was very clever." Sasori hissed, sending a rough pinch Deidara's way to signalize he wasn't happy with his attitude.

Deidara couldn't help but yelp in distress as the tender flesh of the back of his arm was roughly pinched. Very tough.

The room was decorated with the many silk flowers that his Granny had the audacity to collect and switch around for each season. In each seat sat one of Sasori's puppets, serving as the guests who would witness the whole celebration. The worst thing had to be the wedding paperwork Sasori printed out for them to sign. Sure they were not actually legal binding, but they certainly didn't make this any more fun.

Helping a bound Deidara make his way to stand at the end of the isle, which was just a section of the living room pushed open, Sasori then grabbed the a section of his dress to hold it up as he made his way back down to the beginning of it. He pressed a button on a his music player and out came the music. In his other hand was his bouquet and on each of their ring fingers already sat his dead parents wedding rings.

If only Deidara got to keep the expensive ring in the end. Then perhaps all this hell would be worth it. The stupid thing looked like they could get pawned off for a pretty penny. Maybe then this visit in hell would be worth it.

This was going to be great for Sasori though. It may be in the living room, but yeah! So much fun! Play wedding was such a delight but if only he could get married to his Deidarling for real... Why, that would be a dream come true in heaven! What a way to start the new year.

Dancing in a ballroom afterwards, feeding each other sweet cake and more importantly though was before, when he and Deidara would stand at the altar. Deidara would crane his head down a bit and flash those baby blues. In them the glow of true love.

"I love you so much Sasori, un." He would say, right before he kisses Sasori small, delicate lips. "Be mine forever... For all of eternity."

Turning up the volume up momentarily to drown out his little squeal, Deidara sent him a weird look. Lowering the music again, it played and Sasori made his way down the isle towards his future husband, a sweet and dazed smile plastered on his face. Deidara could only imagine what was going in that warped little head. It was kind of endearing, that look of pure happiness that was smeared over every inch of his face. Only if you got rid of the fact Sasori was a psycho and that the look meant nothing good was going to come from it though.

Poor poor Deidara.

Deidara still squirmed in his bindings, but tried to make it less obvious. The last thing he wanted was to offend his future bride and have to deal with what the wrath a Sasori the Bridezilla could possibly unleash. Still, wouldn't it be just dandy if the bindings around his wrists managed to come undone?

Stepping beside Deidara, Sasori looked up at his Darling through his thick eyelashes. Deidara in return blew his chunk of fringe out of his eye and put on a crooked frown. It was just a pretend wedding. So far Sasori had been fairly good with not pushing him too far sexually. Sasori was kind enough to leave some things up to the imagination. It's not like now that they were getting "married", Sasori was going to think he could do whatever he pleases.

Whatever. He pleases.

Right?

Sasori... He can't.

Expertly moving a larger puppet from where he was standing, Sasori mimed along the trashy, puke inducing words a minister would spout at them flawlessly. So flawlessly you couldn't see his mouth move. "Do you, Sasori Akasuna, take this Handsome man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To be your...darling forevermore?"

Giggling like a mad man, Sasori gripped onto Deidara's bicep with even more surprising strength. "I do! I really really do!" He said with a smile eerily too wide for such a small face.

"Do you Deidara, take this man to be your lawfully wedded wife? To be your... sweetie pie, forevermore?" The puppet minister spoke again, voice cracking as it seemed Sasori couldn't contain himself.

Deidara grumbled. Even though he knew very well this was faker than fake, it still hurt his ego to go along with any of this. It was like there was a gun behind his back and knowing the gun wasn't really there, but a part of you knew the true horror of the gun being pressed there because Sasori could definitely find another terrible thing to do if you offended him. So there was some form of torture behind his back in the end, gun or not. Bummer.

"Uh, yeah... Sure, man."

Letting out a shrill shriek, Sasori threw his head back. "He said yes! He could have said no and resisted, but he said yes!" He yelled, wrapping his arms around Deidara like a snake, twisting him about in his arms. "He says yes to getting married! If only I had a real, legal binding certificate and then we'd be wed to one another for real!"

"Yeah man... Too bad..."

Sasori coughed a bit as his over joy caught up with him. Taking control of the puppet, he spoke for it once more. Struggling to, he pulled away and cleared his throat. "I n-now pronounce you Husband and..." Sasori looked up at Deidara with glittery eyes. "DARLING... You may now kiss me! Kiss me!"

Poor Deidara didn't even have a moment to react. In an instant Sasori was wrapped around Deidara's neck; kissing the daylights out of him.

Poor poor Deidara just stood there and took the kiss. He felt a little guilty for not kissing back. This was his "husband" now. Rolling his eyes, Deidara made the biggest mistake he could possibly make. He kissed back. Out of pity of course! Not because Sasori was a good kisser or anything...

Sasori's eyes flew open in shock. It wasn't a big kiss he was receiving, more or less a little peck. However the response was still there - and Sasori loved it.

"Oh Darling!" He sighed as he pulled away. Again not really wanting to because he would for sure suck out every bit of oxygen in the blonds lungs, just so he could keep those lips on his own. "You've reciprocated my love!"

"Not really, I'm just a nice guy playing along. Hey, you got what you wanted from the wedding, I want some cake. Shouldn't we have a wedding cake, un?" Deidara asked knowing for a fact Sasori did bake a cake, proudly telling him that he learned from his Granny. If anything he just really wanted to change the subject.

Sasori clasped his hands together, ignoring the jab at being told the loving action was purely fake. "Of course! I need to feed to wedding cake!" He sighed dreamily, his earlier thoughts from the beginning of walking down the isle catching up with him.

Frowning, Deidara looked anywhere else in the room. At anything that wasn't Sasori. He didn't trust the unsettling expression forming on that queer little face "Uh, okay." He mumbled, trying to make the best of things. "I just want cake un. It's got nothing too sweet though like fondant crap right?"

What Deidara said didn't process to Sasori. Heck, he didn't even notice the blond talking. All he could think about was... "And then I can smear it all over and then eat it off you!"

"Okay, no."

"And then you grow impatient... you lick some off your lips and - and our tongues touch!"

"Absolutely not, un."

"The icing slides between our tongues... The sweet sugary tastes causes us to create more than the usual amount of saliva!" Sasori moaned out as he chewed at his lip and closed his eyes tight.

Deidara too closed his eyes. He couldn't not hear this, but he could do his best to not see the lewd expressions being smeared across the odd redheads face. As long as the words were only spoken, not acted out; he was okay. He would not have improper thoughts of a minor.

"It drips down our mouths past our chins making us a dirty, filthy mess. To save our nice clothes we undress. Darling, you become hazy eyed with lust and tell me how much you want me..."

Deidara snorted. "I really doubt that, un."

"How you want to dominate me in every way."

"Dominate? So can I tie you up and run elsewhere to grab... Something? I swear I will be right back."

"Darling!" Sasori said even louder, dragging Deidara awkwardly as he was, yes, still a bound roll-up

Deidara cringed at Sasori's over enthusiasm. "Y-yeah?" He asked, lowering his head.

"Let's do it!"

Deidara's eyes snapped open. "I-I'm sorry... Do what exactly?"

Oh he knew exactly what Sasori wanted.

"I'm ready." Sasori spoke again with unfaltering conviction. "Let's have sex! Skip the cake!"

A gag could be heard echoing the through the house. That didn't make Sasori falter in his excitement in anyway. He was ready for this and like hell Deidara was going to ruin his special day.

Caressing the sides of Deidara's face, Sasori leaned forward to press his lips along his jawline. "I've waited long enough and I wouldn't have my first time be with anyone else other than you."

Deidara pursed his lips at the gentle tickle. He still didn't trust just one thing, and that was Sasori's age. Like hell he was going to anally penetrate a minor. Wait - he was the one who was going to be doing the actual penetrating right?

WAIT. Deidara shook his head and clenched his eyes closed tight. There was no way he was having sex with another male in the first place! Let alone this little pain in the ass! This wasn't fun-party-drunken-mistake spring break! This was holy-family-loving Christmas break!

Sasori was quick to slip off his wedding dress and Deidara couldn't really blame him. That thing looked hella uncomfortable. It's just... As the dress slipped down the lithe body, Deidara couldn't help but let his gaze linger. Sasori sure was pasty white, with real pink nipples. It was sort of cute and gave him the false image of the other males innocence.

Which in all honestly wasn't there.

"But Sasori!" Deidara called out defensively, lowering his head to the redhead. "Before I," he grazed his lips on the pale neck making Sasori shiver in delight. "I need to know how old you are, Sweetheart."

Sasori pulled away abruptly at this. "Sweetheart? Did you just call me your sweetheart!?" He asked excitedly, clawing and groping Deidara.

Smirking at the smaller males disbelief, Deidara started kissing at the pale neck. "Well, yes. We're married so that makes you my Sweetie." He mumbled into it.

Unfortunately Deidara was getting hard as he teased Sasori. Perhaps he could use the kid to get another blowjob. Wasn't this the last night they would spend together? That Granny of his would hopefully be coming back sometime tomorrow and then this whole hell would be over since Sasori wouldn't be home alone to torture another human being.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Sasori asked as he stared undoing the tie and collar for Deidara since he was still lacking arm movements.

Deidara was happy to have the restriction away from his neck, but hearing that he might be mad at Sasori's age irked him. What it this punk really was fourteen! The thought made Deidara's stomach churn.

"There are no promises." He growled out to the smaller male. "But if you want this glorious dick, you better not be a minor."

Sasori scowled at that response. "You're all tied up you know." Lifting his cold fingers to Deidara's neck he teased the hot and sensitive skin he had come to know while playing with the blonds hairlines. "I could easily have my way with that dick- ride you nice and hard. Then afterwards I can get another part you wouldn't want me to lay claim too."

Another part...? Deidara grew wide eyed at the threat of being raped in two ways. This kid was a psycho! Even more of a psycho than he originally thought.

"P-please, Sasori." Deidara stuttered. "Just tell me how old you are, for my sake."

Humming, Sasori teetered his head side to side. "I'd really rather you be naked right now so when I do tell you, it will be less of a fight back."

"Are you going to untie me then!?" Deidara asked, straightening up a bit more in excitement.

"Not just yet!"

Sasori pulled away from his Darling and in a few steps, pulled up a mighty puppet arm.

"Oh no... Not the arm! Un, Please! Don't hit me with the arm - "

"See you at the honeymoon suit, Darling~"

With a swing the arm came crashing down on Deidara's head, once again putting him unconscious.

"I love you so much Darling, I wish you'd never leave me."

* * *

the end is nearing evermore. I'm thinking of scarpping the epilogue I have partially written. oh well.


	7. kitty and the honeymoon

Waking up, Deidara was greeted with the familiar sight of of Sasori's ceiling. He felt cold - too cold. Turning his head, he strained to look out the window and saw fresh snow falling from the sky in nice big flakes.

"Ah! Snow!" He cried sitting up only to feel a rough yank on his arms.

Sitting up as much as he could though? Deidara was shocked at the limited but still free movement. He was still tied up, but a lot less than he normally was. That and he was also very naked which explained his newfound coldness. Too bad for him his wrists were bound and tied to Sasori's metal headboard. Glancing at the end of the bed, Deidara swallowed harshly as Sasori busied himself with stretching his entrance.

"Yeah, it's been snowing for about half an hour now." Sasori mumbled, moaning as he continued to finger himself for a moment longer, a clear gel squishing around the opening and in between his fingers. "Ah... Deidara..." He moaned as he pressed a certain area inside himself. "Oh how I want this to be you..."

"Yeah I know but what about your age - "

Deidara was cut off with the shifting of Sasori's position as he crawled closer, running his hands up and around his firm arms. Deidara groaned - or was it a moan as Sasori dragged his ass along his dick. By the looks of it they were going to have sex. Of course, yet again his opinion didn't matter... Unless...

"H-hey! You haven't told me how old you are yet, yeah!"

Sasori staved of answering the question just yet and rolled his eyes. Instead, he kissed up the muscular chest and latched his mouth around the dark nub. Looking up at Deidara through his thick eyelashes, Sasori smirked. "How old do you want me to be?" He mumbled, still abusing the nipple grinding it with his teeth.

"I dunno... Eighteen?"

"Mm, sorry..." He sighed, lowering his head to kiss down his sternum towards the pelvic bones. "I'm not eighteen."

"Seventeen?"

"Nah."

"Sixteen?"

"Nope."

"Fifteen!?"

"Nuh-huh."

"Fourteen."

"No."

Panting in panic now Deidara looked around the room aiming for something to help him calm down. What if he was about to have forced sex with a psychotic thirteen year old boy. An adult being raped by a child? How humiliating, let alone illegal.

"No, wait. This is a joke. You're actually like, nineteen or twenty and you're just trying to freak me out."

Sasori gave the other male a very blank stare.

"Oh my fuck you're thirteen, un!"

"No my dear, I am not thirteen."

"Dear god - not twelve!" Deidara cried, terrified he was going to be forced to have sex with someone who hasn't even started puberty. "Sasori please, just tell me how old you are, oh please!"

Sasori's lips curved into a dark smile. "Oh how I love to listen to you beg, Darling." He sighed, shoving the bigger male down to the bed with a surprising amount of force.

Deidara shook his head violently, lips now quivering in terror. "Sasori, please I - "

"Stop being so pathetic. I'm twenty-five."

A moment of frigid cold, pregnant silence blew through the room. Deidara wore a mask of true horror. All this mental anguish over an older male... An older male who sure didn't sound like he had just a little earlier. Rather than a sweet childish voice; this one was smooth, velvety, and full of malice.

"Huh?"

Sighing angrily, Sasori rested his head into hand. "You see Deidara, I am actually twenty-five."

"B-but you're j-just a kid!"

Tilting his head to the side, a sweet and childish smile curled on the small lips which was something that Deidara was a lot more used to rather than the snarky... New Thing on top of him currently. "Alas my Darling, I am indeed a steady twenty-five."

"No fucking way."

Reaching foreword, Sasori tapped Deidara on the lips roughly and dragging his stretched ass against the other male. "Excuse me! We don't swear in this household."

"Wait! Twenty-five and still living with your grandmother... Isn't that a bit much?"

"I want to be her favorite when she dies so I get all her worldly possessions. I'd hate to have to claw something I want from my younger cousins grubby fingers. As you should know, she's a rich old coot." He mentioned raising his hands. "Also inheriting this house, wouldn't that be just dandy as well?"

Deidara didn't care about what Sasori had said. He instead moaned some more at the feeling of the ass wiggling against his dick. Knowing the redhead was no longer minor was such a relief! This made the fact the head of his dick was just barely slipping into the stretched and wet hole each movement Sasori made so much better.

"Mm, Darling likes my ass huh?"

"Yeah... It's okay, un."

"Just okay?"

"Yeah, just okay." He repeated before smiling wickedly.

Sasori's eyes narrowed at that but all too quickly shot wide open when Deidara thrusted his hips upwards forcing himself quite aways into the petite redhead. Tossing his head back, Sasori gasped as he looked for something to dig his nails into. The backwards motion he keeled into gave him a good direction as his hands gripped at the thighs he had once been partially sitting on.

Deidara too tossed his head back in pure bliss. Sure having his dick in Sasori's mouth was great and all, but this was a completely new experience. It was tight, hot and he was so tempted to lower his hips and thrust back up repeatedly. It was no wonder so many men pestered their girls to do anal. Gazing upwards, he grinned at the hazy look plastered on Sasori's stupid face. A mixture of lust, desire and pain was prominent as Sasori was clearly not expecting that. Gazing on, he thought moving too soon and too fast would well, well that would be cruel! Surely Deidara wouldn't be so mean to the little freak who had spent the past week torturing him and making his winter break a living hell... Right?

Like hell he wasn't.

Lowering his hips quickly, Deidara wasted no time in angling and slamming himself into Sasori deeper this time, letting the other male fall back down onto his manhood after each and every pull out. Screw this Holy-Family-Loving vacation! This was going to be a wild spring break! They were in this big house, home alone just one more night and they were going to take advantage of it.

Sasori couldn't contain his low groans and hearty gasps as each second went by. The pain was there momentarily and a smile graced his lips as he finally got what he wanted. Looking down he saw it, his Darling gasping and panting in ecstasy; eyebrows furrowed as he worked his body to its fullest extent to get the most pleasure. Each movement caused a muscle to crunch and curve. The tight little abs bending, the biceps twisting and flexing as he fought the arm bindings.

Beauty was before him. Oh how he wanted to capture something like this for all eternity. Shaking his head, Sasori retained control over his body and moved his legs so he could help the blond who was probably getting too tired for his own good. Using his legs he started to bounce on the younger male, getting a delightful response in return.

Goodness gracious were younger men divine. Such energy!

Sasori reached foreword, never ending his mixture of bouncing and grinding. Wanting more he even grabbed at a pert nipple; twisting it roughly.

While returning the simple action, Deidara bellowed out a loud moan, closing his eyes tightly for only a moment. "L-let go of my nipple and fuckin rub your fuckin dick instead..." He hissed, voice raspy with lust. "I want you to cover my chest with your cum y-you gorgeous little freak, un."

Sasori's eyelashes fluttered at the "compliment" before rolling his eyes playfully this time. Who knew this brat could be this much of a charmer?

Reaching down, Sasori did as Deidara commanded and retracted his hand, stroking his member roughly. Palming himself and rubbing his thumb over the head every so often, Sasori's moans only got louder. He even tried gripping tighter as if hoping the pressure would prolong the pleasure.

"Damn that's hot... Ride me faster while you're at it, kay?" Deidara panted some more, making sure to drink up the sight as much as possible. Even blinking at this moment felt like a sin because he didn't want to miss anything.

Sasori moaned ever louder at the sound of Deidara's husky voice and responded again to it immediately. "Y-yes!" He cried.

Finally slamming down just a little more, he bit his lip before not even bothering to contain his last moan. Without warning, his cum shot out in a few strong squirts on Deidara's chest. Again, just like he had asked for. As he came he got increasingly tight; pushing Deidara over the edge as well.

Sasori watched in awe as Deidara tried to contain himself, but shook his head in disagreement. "No~ don't hold it back! Let it all out as you fill me up. Make my first time unforgettable." He pleaded, still bouncing along with the harsh thrusts aimed up at him, even though he was well done with this round of sex.

Moaning exceptionally loud, Deidara did as he was begged and came hard into the redhead, holding back absolutely nothing.

Gasping and panting in the otherwise thick silence, Sasori lowered his head to Deidara's chest, completely ignoring the streams of his cum that remained there.

"Mm, Darling that was wonderful."

"Yeah... That was great."

Sasori snickered. "Just great?"

"Fuckin awesome, un."

After they caught their breaths, Sasori yet again smiled darkly. People usually do this after sex... Getting up from Deidara's chest he kissed up the neck towards his lips where this time the other male was more than happy to kiss back much to Sasori's surprise.

"How about you untie my hands now..." Deidara purred, nipping at Sasori's now prominent frown. "So I can fuck my cute little husbands sweet ass."

Sasori burst out into a smile and untied the other male, hoping that Deidara wasn't just fooling with him and wasn't just going to run away. Especially after what just happened. More sex sounded like a lot of fun too especially once he looked down to see his pet was hard again. Yeah, luckily for him, Deidara was more than ready for a round two, round three and even a round four... Even if he wanted it or not this time around.

* * *

yeah... just a lil lemon. deidara caved and sexed the hell out of sasori. see ya in the next chapter LOSERS


	8. kitty has GATTA go

Sasori slowly woke to a cold room, but a warm bed. Not just warm though, really warm. Glancing over his eyes went wide to the sight of Deidara, his unbound prisoner, still sleeping soundly in his bed. Not just sleeping soundly though... But cuddling him!

Man oh man did this kid look cute when he was sleeping. It wasn't fair! Cute at night, hot as hell by day; Deidara was truly a gift to mankind. Here the gift to mankind was was, wrapped around his very own waist. No rope needed! This was heaven, even with the moist sensation from the night prior making his thighs all sticky. It was a shame that his golden angel - love kitten would be leaving him forever. There were so many more things he could have done with Deidara.

All these new ideas to play with his kitten, racing through his head. Why oh why couldn't he be home alone just a little longer!

Smacking his lips as he slowly began to wake up more, Sasori glanced at his clock. His eyes widened and his blood ran cold. No. No that couldn't be the time. No way it was that late in the day! Calming himself he exhaled slowly, then shrugged. His granny wouldn't be back for a couple more hours. Not unless some unforeseen circumstances occurred. He could get Deidara out of the house before then and all would be okay.

This was no big deal.

Smiling to himself, he reached to the nightstand for his phone to check his messages. It's not like anyone texted him as he had no friends, but maybe his granny would have something to say before she got on her flight. Which! Should be taking off now.

"Wait, three new messages?"

'Excited to see you later!"

'Getting on a bit of an earlier flight, should be home sooner than expected! Miss you xoxo'

And a more recent one

"On my way home! Should be home in thirty or so minutes xoxo"

Sasori gasped loudly, all the color in his face draining out. When was that sent? What time was it now again!? There was no way... She was going to be here within the next ten minutes!

With a mighty kick, Sasori jabbed his foot into Deidara's ribs shoving the bigger male out of his bed. There was no time for sweet and loving awakenings - and certainly no round... wait, how many times did they have sex?

"Agh! What the hell, man?" Deidara cried holding his side that had been so crudely kicked.

There wasn't any time to respond to that though, Sasori was already up with an armful of Deidaras clothes. "You have to leave." He cried in a panic, putting on his own clothes with a limp. "Put your clothes on and get out of my house."

"Huh, what? I just leave now?" Deidara asked putting on his black pants that Sasori had thrown at him. "I've got your cum on my chest and like, in my hair - can't I at least take a quick shower?"

Sasori shook his head furiously as he pushed at Deidara's back, leading him out of his room and down the stairs where he had once placed the blonds shoes. "No there isn't time! Just get out, get out, get out of here!"

Immediately after slipping on his boots, Deidara found himself standing outside in a snowy wonderland. Man was it ever cold. In fact it was a tad too cold.

"Uh, hey!" He yelled back at the house, crossing his arms to keep his bare chest warm. "I do believe I had a shirt!?"

Out from a window to the left, a shirt was thrown out onto the snowy lawn. One quick look at the small size, it was clearly one of Sasori's. What even happened to his shirt? He liked that one for burglarizing. Maybe Sasori used it for some sort of hexing ritual... Probably.

Deidara huffed as he put on the small shirt that barely covered his stomach and made his way home through the foot and a half of snow. What a week! First that freak wouldn't let him leave, and now he was pushed out the front door like the entire world was going to end!

As he walked home he felt his face get hot as he recalled the night prior. That was a lot of fun that's for sure! Never in his life did he ever think he would have sex with another male, let alone enjoy it. Was he considered Bi now? Still he couldn't help but smile. Now that he survived that hellish rollercoaster, he felt as if he could survive anything.

It was just...

Opening the door of his little bleak and empty apartment he frowned and kicked off his sopping wet shoes. How in the world was he going to pay for his rent? For sure he was fired after missing a week of work without word. Plus getting the old lady's jewelry from Sasori's house was a complete bust.

Sighing as he got into the hot shower, Deidara took off his clothes and froze as he looked down at his hand. There on his ring finger rested Sasori's dead father's wedding ring.

Sasori forgot to take it off of him.

Eyes wide, he molded and pressed his lips together with his teeth. This thing sure looked expensive. Maybe he could just get it appraised at the local pawn shop - just to see if it's worth it. Maybe then he might find out that the week wasn't a complete bust.

-x-

Sasori helped his grandmother, Chiyo, unload her baggage from the taxi and carried it to the house that he quickly cleaned from the little pretend wedding. He had put away the tux, dress, some of the puppets and of course stashed away all the fake paperwork.

Those would be forever reminders of this special week. His party week. He just had to hope his Granny had stopped snooping in his room after she found his special toy.

"Oh my little Sasori!" She cooed as they settled in on the couch, eating each a slice of the wedding cake that was left neglected. "I missed you so much, and look at how clean the house is!"

"Thank you Granny." Sasori stated, still trying to calm his rapid beating heart. He worked hard to maintain being good in the old ladies eyes. Losing that now after all this work would be a down right shame. He despised this woman!

This cake wasn't for her either. He wanted to eat it with his Husband, not his mean old granny!

"I trust you were a good little boy while I was gone?" She asked pinching his cheek in a partially loving way.

In all reality she just wanted to know if he screwed up at any moment. She knew her grandbaby was a special little guy.

"Oh of course granny! What, did you think a robber would break in? Or I would have a party?"

Chiyo laughed at her grandsons little joke and grabbed his arm, moving down it to hold his hand tight. "Oh?" She gasped looking down at his hand. "And why are you wearing your mothers' wedding ring?"

Sasori paled as he also looked down to see the ring on his thin boney finger. He had forgotten to take it off - in fact... A wave of heavy nausea waved over him.

Deidara still had his father's ring.

"Well?" She asked again, voice laced with wonder and worry as she noted the look of distress on her sweet grandson's face.

"I just wanted to... See how it fit... For a puppet I am planning."

Chiyo shook her head, tsking as she forcefully removed the ring from his finger. "Now now Sasori, you know very well that these are far too special for something so trivial. Besides, have you ever thought about going out, focusing less on your puppets and making friends? Maybe meeting someone... Special?"

Sasori pouted, placed his plate on the table and curled in a ball, facing away from her as she stood up to put the little piece of jewelry away. How dare she think that he's incapable of finding someone special! Sure he hadn't had a friend in say, ten or eleven or twelve or more years , but that doesn't mean anything! He came close a few times, it's just people are weak. Why they didn't appreciate being adored by him - he will never know.

Still, all Sasori could think about was his fathers' ring. He had gotten too excited and far too caught up in having his own real life blond puppet, he now had lost one of his families most treasured heirlooms. Knowing that brat Deidara, maybe he could check around at the local pawnshops for the ring. Not to mention they would probably be selling it for a fortune as the damn thing was indeed expensive being how old it was.

"Okay Sasori! Now where is your father's ring?" She asked walking back into the room with a cross look on her face. "It's not in the original box where it belongs."

"Oh... Well Granny, you see..."

* * *

i mushed two parts here cause they were so short. this is still short. i'll be mushing the next chapter as well, which will be the last one! bye losers!


	9. Sasori and kitty the end

Deidara walked into his favorite pawnshop which just so happened to be the one he did most of his dealings at. Sure the owner knew he stole most of his goods. Okay more than most of his goods; all of his goods. Besides! This guy didn't care where the stuff came from, just as long as he got his personal cut. Deidara was also the one who got the better products on his shelf.

"Ah, would you look who's finally dragged their scrawny ass back in here. I expected you here almost a week ago."

Deidara rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed, almost as if he was sorry for being late. "Sorry Kakuzu, I got... Held up somewhere, un."

"I don't need the details, just show me what you got this time."

Fiddling with the ring on his finger, Deidara chewed his lip. "Hey now listen, this I may not sell... I just want it appraised, ya get me?"

Kakuzu nodded and stuck out his hand, ready for the item. "Just hand it over already."

Slipping the ring off his finger, Deidara handed it to the older male. Perhaps the stupid thing would only be worth peanuts and it would just be better to return it to Sasori. Yeesh. The little creeps name still sent cold chills up his spine. Odd enough as well, it sent a weird, hot sensation elsewhere too.

"This... This is incredible!"

Deidara flinched at the sudden outcry.

"This here is a vintage, and I mean VINTAGE, desert royal crystal and would you look at the inscription!?"

This wasn't sounding too good.

"This is the famous Sunan jeweler- artisan Sandaime's work!"

Deidara tapped the counter too nervously as he listened to the ring be appraised. "O-okay? So what's it worth, un?" He asked almost worried.

"At auction I can see you getting anywhere between ten to twenty thousand for this! These usually came with matches though... Did you not snag the other one?"

Deidara groaned as he dug the palms of his hands into his eyes. "No, no I didn't..."

"Man Deidara, big mistake. Having both could get you an easy fifty thousand, maybe sixty!"

He groaned flopping onto the counter top as if he was in agony. It felt as if one of his arms was being ripped off at the moment. No big deal. This would be an easy decision, seriously.

"Well Deidara," Kakuzu stated leaning over the counter, holding the ring up. "Are you selling or not?"

His eyes wandered the room, looking at all the antiques on the walls. In the glass countertop were a wide selection of jewlery. Like the stuff on the walls, some of them were here thanks to them. Was this ring going to join the mass?

"Well... I..."

-x-

Deidara stood outside of Sasori's house, ring held tightly in his left hand. He had spent the whole night thinking over selling the little albeit expensive thing. In the end as he glanced at it once more, he couldn't do it. He simply couldn't sell that weird little freaks dead family heirloom. In the end, didn't Sasori only keep him there because over the years he had finally snapped? He could no longer stand to be alone in a world where the beauty he saw would always run away from him?

That was the reason right? Maybe he was over thinking things. The beauty did have a valid reason for running too... Sasori had problems.

That one night though when he entered this very house, Sasori finally took advantage. Oh, and by the end of the week, it's not like Deidara had an AWFUL time with the little redhead. They were both... fairly consenting adults, who yes had a good time.

Whoa whoa, Deidara. Remember! This is the guy who licked his fingers after he helped you piss. This was the guy who dry humped you while he shoved your face into the couch cushion. This was the guy who came on your face to wake you up, forced you into receiving oral and also left you in a cold tub unconscious as punishment.

For what reason he still didn't know.

Knocking at the door, all he could hear were the crowning hollers of a nasally, raspy voice that clearly belonged to someone far far beyond her prime.

"Yes!? Who is it?"

Deidara looked down at the old lady with a hint disgust. How could this shriveled, sour looking thing be related to someone as cute as his little Sasori? Sasori must have really hit the jackpot in getting his good looks from one parent and not the other. Maybe he got his redhair from the ugly one and the hotness from his mom? It was worth a thought and would explain a lot.

It also eased the idea of his thoughts of Sasori being considered cute as hell.

"Hey! Hurry and answer me! Me wasting my time here is letting out all the warm air."

What a bad attitude! Ugh this old bat.

"Oh... Sorry ma'am. I'm here to speak with Sasori." He sighed shaking his head, just wanting to get this over with.

"Well you can't!"

Deidara jumped back at the sudden snap.

"Huh!?"

Chiyo grumbled as he tapped her cane. "He lost his father's wedding ring! While I was gone, I expected better things from him. I toil and do my best to provide him with a home, food and the funds for an education; but what does he do? Loses the family heirloom!"

"Oh, un, well you see I have i-"

"Ugh! I guess it's just good he didn't have anyone over. My one rule was no guests and certainly no parties." She hissed, grinding and smacking her dentures. "But other then that, what were you saying? Who even are you!?"

Deidara pocketed the ring nervously. So this was the reason he got kicked out of the house so quickly? Sasori had broken the number one rule by having him in there. So Sasori was a bad boy? Even though Deidara knew that from the start - with the whole keeping another male as a hostage, molesting and torturing them thing. Yeah, good people didn't necessarily do that.

"Well!?"

"Oh well... I am a friend that he met over the winter break..." Deidara mumbled trying to use his words carefully as to not get the older male into anymore trouble with his family. "He gave me his address to visit him after it was... Over, un."

Chiyo scoffed loudly. "Well until that ring is found, or at least until he has grown and moved out, that boy is grounded!"

That was something odd to say.

"You seriously grounded a twenty five year old?"

"Twenty five?" Chiyo hissed sounding confused "My Sasori isn't twenty five, you must have the wrong one."

Deidara swallowed a hard lump that ha quickly formed in his throat. "He's not?"

Snorting loudly this time, she shook her head with a disbelieving smile. "Goodness gracious no! He's fifteen!"

Now Deidara paled. "Fifteen? S-Sasori is fifteen..."

"Yes!" She repeated sounding exasperated; almost as if this was something that shouldn't be so hard to believe. "Why? Did that boy tell you otherwise? First he steals and loses things...and now he's a liar! What happened to the good old days when he was my sweet little angel."

"Well... He did...un... Tell me that..."

"And you believed that little liar? Don't you have eyes!? He's clearly a baby!" She scowled. "Now he can't do anything since he's grounded, and he certainly isn't going to be friends with an older male such as yourself!" She Giving Deidara one last dirty look, she grunted and slammed the door in his face.

Deidara on the other hand was still processing the whole age thing. Part of him couldn't believe that Sasori had lied to him while another of part was angry for having faith in that twisted brat. Looking down at the ring he felt numb. Not only did he now have to deal with the fact he had sex with a minor, he now had to deal with the stupid, rotten ring. He stared at it, almost wishing it would melt with the heat of his glare. First setting Sasori on fire, then that dress, and now melting rings; oh what heat vision could do! He was still furious, but he wasn't going down with a fight. A valiant fight that is.

This called for serious action.

The skilled burglar stepped back away from the door and looked up. Closing his eyes momentarily he scanned the layout of the house. Then he saw it. Rushing through the snow, he made his way more to the left side of the house as there was a window - Sasori's window. Climbing some wood framing he slowly and carefully made his way up the large piece of sloped roof that stuck out from the window.

God were his hands getting cold as he scaled along. Really made him wish he brought at least his everyday gloves, let alone his burglarizing gloves which Sasori still probably had.

One mighty hoist and he was up on the roof. All it took to get to the window was gentle slope and -

! ! !

Slipping on the snow, Deidara fell onto to his stomach. He froze with wide eyes as one could only hope that the old bat was hard of hearing, since that was not the most graceful noise to be coming from above her above her head. After a moment of undisturbed silence he continued his climb, only this time more slowly and much more carefully. Finally after almost slipping two more times he reached the window. If his hands were cold before, yikes they were even colder now.

Actually every inch of him was frosty cold. He was soaked! Still, ohh Sasori was gonna get it!

Tapping on the window he waited patiently. That is until he received no response. Then the hit the window a little harder. He was so cold!

Sasori on the inside heard the taps, and brushed it off as it probably being just a bird tapping

at his window. A crow more or less, teasing him that he couldn't go outside and enjoy the winter wonderland. He had also heard a weird thud a little earlier, but just shook it off as a snowplow coming by and scraping the pavement. This new thwacking though? That really caught his attention. Getting up he walked to the window, pulled back the curtain and in an instant his eyes were wide. He sure wasn't expecting to this person ever again.

Oh, and if they did happen to see each other, he had a hunch that they would run far and fast. Everyone was like that. They were all the same. This one came back though... Maybe they were different... But BOY did Deidara look furious!

Keeping calm though he opened his window with a gentle and loving smile. "Oh? Hello Darling."

Deidara felt the flames burn on every inch of his body as the rage ignited. Inside and out. Oh dear laser vision, where are you!?

"What the fuck!?" He hissed quietly, not wanting to attract Chiyo's attention. While he hissed he also busied himself with hopping up through the window much to Sasori's surprise. "What the fuck does your granny mean by you being fucking fifteen!" He now yelled a little louder, pushing into the smaller males face.

Sasori looked at Deidara with wide eyes; wide with so much confusion, he didn't even stroke the taller male that was pushing their way into his personal space. Which was at the moment was not the most delightful experience like it would usually be. Any other time the action would be perceived as a warm welcoming for a kiss.

"I'm not fifteen...?"

Deidara scoffed bitterly and jabbed a finger into his chest. "Oh yeah? Then why does that old coot say otherwise!?" He yelled, still getting louder as he moved foreword.

Sasori stepped back and furrowed his brows. "...because she's an 'old coot' who has clearly lost track of her aging grandson?"

A valid excuse.

"Yeah but -"

Before Deidara could yell any more; Sasori swatted the finger away, turned on his heels grabbed his wallet off his bedside table and tossed it to the angry and wet blond. Walking back and raising his own finger to the others lips, he held it there signaling the for them to quiet down. From then on Sasori worked his way removing the snow from his guests hoodie, even offering a towel that was hanging off from the back of his door.

Poor Darling should have been a smart boy and put on a coat and scarf. He looked like he was absolutely freezing!

Deidara bit his lip at the little gesture to keep quiet and didn't fight the minor pampering. In all honesty he had actually gotten used to it. Opening the wallet he had been handed though, he immediately saw an ID card for a... University? Slipping it out he read it.

Sasori Akasuna, Nov/8/1990, 5450 Magnolia street.

Wait. If he did the math... Yes this university ID said he was indeed twenty-five. Hey wait again! What university was this ID for anyway?

"Oh... un? You go to the same school as me?" Deidara asked, furrowing his brow at both the card and at Sasori as he recognized the card being identically designed to his own.

This Sasori also didn't know. Didn't stop it from being wonderful news though!

"Do we now? Well isn't that just wonderful!" Sasori nearly moaned, rushing to caress the younger males strong albeit wet and cold chest as the water soaked through the sweater. "I wonder if that means I can look for you on campus and hunt. You. Down."

Deidara cringed, but ultimately smiled. It's not as if he could stop Sasori from being a weirdo. "So you're really not a minor?" He asked, having to triple check since it was honestly causing him far too much stress. This whole age thing... Yikes.

Sasori snorted and continued to caress the other male's chest with small playful patterns. "Please Deidara. I think I know my own age." He muttered, leaning up on his tip toes to peck Deidara on the lips.

This time Deidara didn't fight it though. He just accepted it and kissed back.

"Now Darling I must ask," Sasori started, leaning back on the window cil and looking up into the other males eyes with a distant look. "What brings you back? I had a feeling you would do everything in your power to stay away from me..."

Deidara's eyes widened a bit at that little bit of self improvement. It would appear the smaller male knew very well that he was one people tended to avoid if they could. However he did come all the way back for a reason. Raising his hand he slipped off the wedding ring and handed it to Sasori.

"This. It belongs to you, un."

Sasori looked at the ring and then to Deidara. He was shocked. Never did he think he would get the ring back, especially like this. He certainly didn't think to ever see the blond again willingly or that he was capable of being a real gentleman.

"My dad's ring... You're giving it back to me?"

Rubbing under his nose to wipe up the small amount snot that had begun to drip, Deidara groaned. This was difficult to explain, or at least give a reason. He had every reason to keep and then sell it for profit. It was just...

"I... Y'know thought that... It's like yours and... It's special to you like... Well it's wrong for me to have it and all, un."

Sasori stared at the taller male with unblinking eyes. He was still in a form of shock, but he knew he still had to say something. Not saying anything would be very out of character. Haha, just kidding. It was very in character. Still, it would be very rude to not at least say thank you to the guy who returned your dead fathers' expensive wedding band.

"Why thank you, Deidara."

Untrustworthy eyes made their way back onto Sasori's dull ones. Deidara who once was looking away sneered. NOW the little freak calls him by his actual name? While not screaming it it during a sexual act mind you.

"Oi man, what's the deal dropping the whole HANDSOME and DARLING crap? No longer find me attractive, un?" He snorted giving the redhead a little shove to the shoulder.

Smiling sadly, Sasori slipped the ring on his finger to hold on to and lowered his own stare. "That's not it. I'm so very thankful that you brought the ring back." He breathed out, twisting the ring nervously. "Usually people never come near me once they have gotten away, but you were brave and I can respect that by following your wish to call you by your real name."

"..."

"Besides, going overboard with the name-thing now would ruin the illusion that we were in a relationship. A winter-romance if you will. "

Deidara sucked in his thin lips. Again he could feel the pang of guilt for the smaller man. Although part of him felt that this was ruse was in fact to attain that very guilt. With Sasori, anything was possible. Especially the worst of it all because maybe Sasori just couldn't help but be creepy. Perhaps it was just his thing and he would be stuck with it forever.

Forever alone unless there was someone else out there just as warped and twisted.

"Yeah, you should be glad I returned that, un. Now I have no job, no money for rent and no money for food thanks to you keeping me as your play doll." Deidara blamed, crossing his arms childishly.

"But you're just so handsome..." Sasori grumbled through pursed lips, just as childlike. "How could I not keep you all to myself?"

Groaning out, Deidara was more frustrated that the older male wasn't getting the point. This wasn't a joke at all. This was a huge pain in the neck for the blond.

"But hey!" Sasori started as his arms went up and around Deidara's neck - speaking of pain in the neck. If you need a place to stay or a hot meal, you could always visit me!" He gasped out like it was the best idea ever. "I still haven't had you taste my homemade cake!"

Deidara on the other hand didn't even try to squirm away from the smaller male. Without the restraints he could easily kick his scrawny ass, whip the tiny little thing over his shoulder and then throw him out the window. Speaking of throwing, he could just as easily throw the redhead onto the bed and have his way with his body this time.

Wait. Where did that thought come from?

Slipping his arm around the smaller males waist, Deidara dabbled a bit further and kissed back whole heartedly. Sasori's already quickly beating heart sped up as he somehow managed to press his body closer. Things were getting heated up quick though.

Thoughts of what he was going to do for rent went right out the window! As well as the thoughts of throwing Sasori too of course.

Pulling away, Deidara this time dove for Sasori's neck, grazing the Adam's apple with his teeth. "You should..." He spoke between bites. "Probably give that ring to your granny pretty quick..."

Sasori moaned as he ground his hips upwards against the younger males. "Are you suggesting I do it now?"

"Well... How about a round of humping to warm me up and then you can run downstairs all proud you found it, un."

Pulling away, Sasori pushed all the long hair out of Deidara's face. Gazing on he moaned loudly at just at the sight. These past couple days of not being blessed to see it was just a sin.

"Goodness you're just so... si handsome!"

Deidara chuckled as he dragged the redhead down to the floor near the foot of Sasori's bed. The floor was the better choice since humping on a bed causes far too much unwanted noise.

"I'm also a pretty nice guy when you get to know me too, un." He spoke with a smooth voice as he slipped Sasori's pajama bottoms down to his ankles.

Undoing his own wet pants and boxers now, he pushed his uncovered groin in-between Sasori's thighs and sac.

"Ah!" Sasori gasped out at the feeling of the cold dick against his own. His back began to arch and toes curling in his fuzzy socks as he moaned. "Mm, Deidara more!" He then cried as Deidara kissed just outside of his lips, using his hand to push the smaller males shirt up towards his neck this time.

"Keep your thighs together man so I can fuck them."

Pulling his face away, Deidara looked down at Sasori's eyes which had screwed shut in pleasure and smiled. Changing his look towards the ceiling he grinned in delight. Chest exposed, grinding like a crazy and that lusty look on his face... Man was this little freak sexy! All the other people who just gave up at the first moment of freakism didn't know what they were missing.

And yes, bi pride all the way!

Propping himself up onto his elbows, Sasori decided to aid Deidara in the grinding by retaliating and tightening his thighs. In turn Deidara moaned back and got working at pumping their members together. Sure he would rather have his dick inside the little monster, but they didn't want to attract any attention from Granny Chiyo. Quick, to the point, less mess and as quietly as possible was the way to go.

"D-Deidara, I'm g-going to cum..." Sasori mumbled in a hushed and pathetic whisper as he strained his neck back, tossing it to the side.

Grabbing for Sasori's length a little tighter than his own, Deidara pumped it harder. "Yeah... Me too..." he panted, picking up speed as Sasori's thighs got tighter and tighter; the pressure building with each thrust and grind.

Sasori's vocals also picked up as he neared his end, and as much as Deidara would love to hear his name come crying out of this naughty little redhead's mouth... Lowering his head he offered his neck as some sort of chew toy to gag the older male.

"Gnnngh!"

Deidara in turn hissed as he was bitten. Although it hurt, he had a faint feeling Sasori might have the common curtsey to not break the skin. Sure being the young stud he was, flaunting a sexy hickey now and then was okay. However then you just have the people who will stare and stare and stare... and then ask way too many questions!

Cumming next onto Sasori's exposed hips, Deidara pulled back and watched Sasori finish coming down from his own high. Since he came first, he lifted his hips and spread his thighs that were sore from being clenched together so tight.

Those soft milky legs though, Deidara couldn't refuse as he dove down pecking light kisses on the inner and outer thighs. "Mm babe, you taste so sweet." He moaned giving one long lick as he returned to the inner part. It took a lot of effort to not get the two of them fully aroused again for a round two.

"Nngh!" Sasori groaned, knocking at Deidara's head with the inner parts of his knees. "Not again, you animal!"

Deidara rolled his eyes at the irony of that statement. "Why don't you go give that ring to your granny and I can climb back out your window. Tell her you found it... I dunno somewhere, un."

Sasori nodded as his carefully stood up. Cleaning both his and Deidara's cum off of himself he reached down to pull up his pants.

Now everything was back to normal.

It was just... Staring at the ring on his finger he had just gotten back, he snapped. Trotting over to the blond who was already halfway out the window he tugged on the younger males damp sleeve. "I will get to see you again after this right?" He asked, moving up to the younger males jawline, caressing it softly.

Deidara grinned like a moron and kissed Sasori gently on the lips. "Of course we will. We do go to the same school y'know!"

Smiling, Sasori kissed back excitedly as he leaned out the window. "So I will see you tomorrow? O-on the first day back?"

Halfway down the roof Deidara looked back up. "Yeah sure! Meet you at the library around noon, un?" He then asked, trying to keep his balance so as not to slip again.

Or just plum fall off the roof.

"Yes!" Sasori called back to the robber fleeing his house. "That sounds like a good plan!"

"Alrighty! It's a date, un!"

With that Deidara rushed off away from the house with a skip to his step, even with his feet dragging in the snow. Well, some people would say he was just trying to maneuver in the depth, but we all know he was skipping in joy.

Pressing his hand to his chest, Sasori stood at the area where a wet Deidara had spent most of his time and cleaned it up. His Granny would probably lock him up again if there was a mysterious mess in his room. A grandchild that breaks the rules by breaking out of the house? Especially when grounded! Is there no end to this bad behavior!?

After cleaning, he made his way to the door and looked at the ring on his finger. Tilting his chin down, he stuck out the tip of his tongue to almost hide his smile.

Here he thought he had scared the young attractive man for all eternity... Here he thought he had stopped the robber from stealing something - only to find out he was wrong when the ring was missing. Here he thought he was back on top, seeing the ring again. Here he thought things would be back to normal. However as he gazed on at the tiny piece of jewelry, he felt himself feel flushed. He thought everything was over, but odd enough; something felt wrong. The robber in the end did indeed up stealing more than he had bargained for, he instead had stolen Sasori's heart.

Most of of the time that always seemed to end in more heartbreak for the redhead but he had a feeling things were going to be different. He had a feeling that Deidara felt just the same. Maybe, just maybe this would encourage his granny to trust, and leave him home alone just a little more often.

* * *

this was originally supposed to be up yesterday but I read it and hated it. so I rewrote most of it. FYI, they do end up meeting and dating. much happy. this is the end though! thank u for reading. BYE LOSERS


End file.
